


The Scent of Lilacs

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Changkyun is trying dammit, Changkyun just shows up, I can't believe I'm writing this, I was inspired by kung fu panda, M/M, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Jooheon, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), One original character is Changkyun's best friend and I did that cause she is me, Really this was suppose to be practice for smut, So here we are, basically a nation wide dance competition, basically no mercy where the members hate him before they love him, beta kihyun, but then everything after that is monsta x, but then plot came and said "I think the f not", could be you too if you want, first chapter is OC's pov, monsta x and bts are rivals, now its kinda a slow burn, while everyone else lived and breathed dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Star Awards is one, if not the, biggest dance competition in the world. One of the hardest to get into, and even harder to win.Monsta X has eight trophies under their belt.When Chanhee, the sole director of the team, grows tired of the predictability of the group she dumps them. Ready for fresh new faces and fresh new talent. Good thing too, with the team known as BTS bulldozing their way into a spot at the championships. Still, there's something missing, everything is almost too expected, too...boring.That is until she sees I.M. Changkyun.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 87
Kudos: 145





	1. Chanhee

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged BTS and don't worry they do play a roll in the story but this mainly Monsta X centric. I thought the tags were getting too much so when I do eventually introduce BTS I'll have a note on their status too. As said in the tags this was just suppose to be smut practice but my brain started going and a threw up a plot so hey. 
> 
> Also said in the tags, I do have an OC who happens to be Changkyun's best friend and she does play a significant roll in the story and as I write her I aint gonna lie imma pretend its me cause I wanna be besties with Changkyun. But it doesn't have my name per say cause I'm not Korean so like feel free to imagine it's you playing that roll instead. Like I could stop you either way. To add to that, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ALL OC'S EXCEPT FOR A SNIPPET AT THE END. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, SECOND CHAPTER IS SOLELY MONSTA X.
> 
> So this is a new fic, and I am using Wonho in the story. It kind of hurts but I do have faith he's coming back but I apologize if anyone is sensitive to this.
> 
> That ALSO being said, I don't live in Korea so I don't know much of Korean norms or culture but I will do my research and try to the best of my ability to make it accurate and if you see something wrong please let me know. But be nice about it I sensitive :')
> 
> Okay I feel like I've word vomited enough and you guys just want to get on with the story. I hope you enjoy it, see ya next update! 
> 
> Accio.Talent

Chanhee stares blankly at the note sitting on her desk. It's pristine white, brighter than the other plain paper neatly piled on her desk. It's the same note she's gotten for the past eight years and she's not sure why, but this time the gold calligraphy stares back at her mockingly. Chanhee almost wants to tear it up, toss it in the trash and call it a day. But she can't. Because this is the sole reason her company is still up and running, it's the only reason she pushes her dancers as hard as she does, and it's why they take it. 

"Chanhee sunbae?" 

Chanhee looks up, seeing the intern she hired only a few months ago. Hani was young, barely breaking 20 when she applied for the job. She was smart, knew how to deal with paperwork, and most importantly-- _didn't_ want to be a dancer. That fact alone helped tremendously and happened to be one of the deciding factor in the hiring process. Everyone wanted to get close to Chanhee, everyone thought they could get a shot at being on the team if they could only prove themselves. Thing was, Chanhee had her seven members, and when her mind was set that was it. There was nothing more anybody could do but get on the waitlist and try again when Chanhee decided she needed new faces.

"Yes Hani?" Chanhee hummed, giving her intern a nod once Hani had lifted from her bow. 

"I brought you your coffee, and I would like to inform you that your students are already in the practice room." 

"I see," Chanhee nodded, her gaze falling back to the note. Hani turned to look at is as well, seeing as it was the only stray item from her boss's meticulously organized desk. 

"Is that from The Star Awards?" Hani asked, taking a step forward. 

Chanhee sighed, grabbing the note with two fingers and lifting it up so Hani could take it. Hani did so, impressed with the gold 'Congratulations' on the front. She flipped the note opened, reading the rest of it aloud. "Congratulations on your acceptance to The Star Awards International Dance Competition. We're excited to meet your dancers, best of luck to you and yours." The rest of it was just dates to remember and contact information for any questions. "I thought we had to win Starpower National before we were considered for acceptance?" 

"Thats the idea," Chanhee groaned, standing from her chair. "They know we're going to make it. _Everyone_ knows we're going to make it."

"And we don't have a dance." 

"I'm not worried about a dance," Chanhee shook her head, grabbing her coffee. She relished in the sweetness of it, glad she could finally trust someone to secretly get her a coffee with taste instead of the all black she used to get to protect her 'Hardass' image. "I can create something we can win with in two weeks tops." 

"Then...what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid we've become too predictable." 

"I...huh?" 

Chanhee chucked, causing Hani to blush. She didn't hear her sunbae's laughter often but when she did it was usually only reserved for her. It's become something she always looks forward to hearing, and call her selfish but she likes keeping it to herself. 

"I'm growing bored Hani, it's the same each year. Practice, dance, win. It's whats _expected_ of us. There's no 'wow' factor anymore. There's no " _what are they going to do next?"._ "

"So then..." Hani frowned, clutching her clip board closely to her chest. "What _are_ we going to do next?" 

* * *

Chanhee could already feel the vibrations in the music from the practice room even halfway down the hallway. When she made it to the room the sound was emitting from, Hani close behind her, she was pleased to see her students, hard at work practicing the warm up choreography. Dae-seong was the leader of the group, something Chanhee had said she wanted from the very start. He was strong willed, passionate, and in general a person most people could go to in times of need. All in all, Dae-seong was a good man and Chanhee felt bad for what she was about to do next.

At the sight of Chanhee and Hani, the group pushed more efforts into their moves. Chanhee had instilled into them the importance of the fourth wall, she didn't care if the president of Korea walked into their practice room, her students were to keep going until the song was finished. Chanhee kept a smile from her face, instead walking along side the front mirror to the center of the room with her hands clasped behind her back. Beside her, Hani beamed, showing Chanhee's pride to the dance team through her own smile.

The song they were dancing to ended with a soft beat, her students going from a hard pop lock style to soft movements. Each one of them, spinning slowly as they lowered their bodies, the dance ending with them on the ground. As soon as the last note rang heavy in the air, all seven members stood up, respectfully bowing before getting in a straight line. 

"You did good," 

Dae-seong frowned, eyes glancing towards Hani in confusion. Chanhee never started practices or meetings with a compliment. Her praises were usually hidden, always paired with a insult. It took him months to figure out when Chanhee was proud and when she was close to kicking everybody out. 

"You are all relieved," 

"We get a day off?" Dongsoo, usually the quite one, questioned.

"No, as of now you all are terminated from the program." The room was eerie silent, the news washing over Chanhee's students-ex students.

There should have been an uproar, there should have been screaming, maybe some pleading. Instead Chanhee was met with silence, the only sound heard being the heavy breathing from a group who had just finished dancing. "It was an honor working with you." Chanhee said softly, and then turned towards Hani and nodded. 

Hani waited until the director was out of the room before addressing the group. 

"Chanhee wants fresh faces—"

"We get it," Seo-yeon smiled regretfully from the back. She had sprained her ankle last week, and still came to practice. "We always knew we were expandable."

"I'm kind of relieved," Dongsoo sighed. "Yeah...I'm kind of relieved." 

Hani looked down at her clipboard, at the dotted line next to each seven members names. "If you still want to dance, Chanhee will get you into any group you wish. Just tell me the name and I'll write it down." 

About four students walked towards her, forming a line with their heads bowed and fresh tears in their eyes. 

The other three left.

* * *

One week later

He was walking home from work, a convenience store a few blocks from his place. Hyungwon took his time strolling through the streets, having forgotten his roommates request for some instant raymen. He knew as soon as he realized he had forgot it that he wasn't going back to get some, and he wasn't particularly in a hurry to get home and tell Minhyuk he'd have to deal with a box of cereal tonight. Again. 

Hyungwon passed by a light structure, this one was famous in his neighborhood. Mostly because it was the pole everyone stuck their flyers on. From missing pets to fake boyfriends for hire. Hyungwon liked looking at the flyers, he liked mocking the obscurities on it and then going home to relay what he had seen to an eager Minhyuk. 

Today though, today's main flyer had Hyungwon frozen. Slowly, painfully slow, Hyungwon grabbed his phone from his pocket. Almost scared that if he moved too fast he'd blink and the flyer would be gone. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, every dancer in Seoul would kill for an opportunity like this. Hyungwon being one of them. 

"hmm?" Minhyuk answered on the third ring. "Everything okay?" 

"Clear your Saturday." Hyungwon said, a smile etching its way to his face.

"I can't you know that. I have a conference with—"

"Cancel it."

"Hyungwon—"

"It's Chanhee." 

There was a pause on the other end. " _The_ Chanhee _?"_

"Yeah," Hyungwon said, reaching up to pluck the flyer from the pole. He glanced around, making sure no one was watching before shoving the paper in his pocket and returning his journey home. 

"What about her? What happened?" 

Hyungwon grinned. "She's holding auditions."   



	2. And so it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to give paring to the members as well as them falling for Changkyun. What I have right now is 
> 
> Hyunwoo and Minhyuk 
> 
> Hyungwon and Hoseok
> 
> Kihyun and Jooheon (Maybe. iffy about this) 
> 
> either way the parings are subjected to change as the story progresses. As many writers know, characters write themselves. I really like Kihyun and Hyunwoo the mom and dad and they've always been my favorite paring but a few fics have opened my eyes and I just love the dynamic of stoic Hyunwoo and puppy Minhyuk. Ahhh idk we'll see.

Hyunwoo found it practically difficult to leave the house on this hot summers day. The AC had broke nearly two weeks ago and the money him and Kihyun had already saved up was being spent on necessities like food and toiletry. All Hyunwoo really wanted to do way lay in the kitchen, the only space with tiled flooring, and drift off into daydreams. Of course, that wasn't an option and next thing he knew Kihyun was shooing him out of the apartment complex and towards Starship's Dance Hall. 

It was no secret Chanhee was hosting auditions, that much he could see with the hundreds of bodies filling out the lobby. The audition process was agonizingly slow with the lead instructor taking in groups of 20 dancers at a time. They were given 30 minutes to learn the choreo and then preform it in front of Chanhee herself. 

Everyone in the lobby waited anxiously, the room dividing itself into those who had yet to dance and those who were now waiting for their named to be called. Most people kept to themselves, not wanting to mingle scents together while being in such close proximity. Especially those already in a pack or mated, who secluded themselves in corners, growling at people who got too close. 

"Seven spots," 

Hyunwoo looked away from his competition, turning towards Kihyun instead who up until now was sitting silently. Kihyun was an observer, always being able to hone in on an individuals needs and wants. Most people didn't pay him any mind, with his short height and small frame. It's made for a lot of eavesdropping on Kihyuns part.

"Seven spots open, and nearly hundreds of people here to audition." Kihyun continued, eyes darting back and forth from person to person. 

"It's a chance of a life time." 

"I know," Kihyun sighed. "I know it's just...overwhelming."

"We're going to make it." Hyunwoo said, turning in his seat to properly face Kihyun. "We're going to make it." 

"You're a dreamer hyung. I'm a realist." 

Hyunwoo smiled, confusing Kihyun in the process. When questioned about it Hyunwoo simply shook his head causing the younger to roll his eyes with no real heat behind it and instead focused on Hyunwoo's calming scent, taking great comfort in knowing his Alpha wasn't worried, not in the slightest.

* * *

Hyungwon's legs bounced uncharacteristically in a heap of nervous. Minhyuk had been gone for a little over 45 minutes with a group of other dancers. There was a pit in his stomach, he knew Minhyuk wasn't the best dancer. They both knew, but he put his heart and soul into practicing. Every since college, where they both majored in dance (Hyungwon wouldn't put it past the hundreds of other applicants to have majored in it too) and while Hyungwon had gotten by easily enough, Minhyuk had always struggled with getting moves down right. Minhyuk had been up all night practicing different styles to prepare for this and Hyungwon hopped it was enough. 

When they had gotten to the building, sitting in Hyungwon's car, both of them had made promises to each other. Saying if only one of them made it, they were to stick to it. There'd be no giving up. And although it made sense, Hyungwon _really_ doesn't want to be in the group without Minhyuk. Not that he'd ever admit that to the older.

"Hey," 

Hyungwon looked up from a bleach stain he had been staring at on his jeans. In front of him was a man--no not a man, a _god._ Because there is no way people _look_ like that in real life. Not unless you're from another plane of existence. Hyungwon cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping to cover the deep breath he takes. _Alpha._ Of course he's an Alpha. 

"I uh..Hi." Hyungwon shifts as the man takes Minhyuk's empty seat. Hyungwon has half a mind to tell him he's saving it, but then figures he can just tell Minhyuk to fuck off. 

"Lee Hoseok," The god like man smiles. 

"Lee Hyungwon." Pause. "Chae! _Chae_ Hyungwon." 

Hoseok laughs, a breathy sound that lightens the room. Suddenly, Hyungwon can't remember why he's even here.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Hoseok frowns, and Hyungwon finds him frowning along with him. "But you just...you were really stressed. I could smell you from across the room and I wanted to help." 

"Oh." Of fucking course he has to be a good man too. 

"Are you nervous? For auditions?" 

"Not really," Hyungwon bit his lip before continuing. "My roommate--or well--my friend is auditioning right now. I'm just worried for him."

"I'm sure he'll do great." 

"That's what he said too. Minhyuk doesn't know the meaning of worry. So I have to worry for the both of us."

"I find that worrying means you only suffer twice. Maybe you should take a page out of your friends book." 

Hyungwon smiled, looking down at his lap. "Did you come here alone?" 

Hoseok nodded but before he could speak the door from the back opened and dancers came flooding out. Most stayed on the side of the room where the rest had already finished auditions, others just left without a second glance back. Minhyuk came barreling towards Hyungwon with a wide smile and a bright laugh. 

"Hyungwon-ah! That was so fun!" Minhyuk grinned, throwing an arm around Hyungwon as he plopped in another empty chair, causing the legs to screech against the floor from the force. Hoseok's eyebrows shot up, taking Minhyuk in from his blonde hair to the bright yellow jacket he was wearing. Despite having just came out of what he knows is a brutal audition process, Minhyuk was all smiles and energy. "Oh. Hello Alpha," 

Hoseok coughed, choking on the combination of a quick intake of air and saliva. He looked down quickly, hoping his face didn't portray how warm he felt.

Beside him, Hyungwon had shoved his elbow into Minhyuks side, completely mortified. " _Hyung_ you can't just _say_ that to people." 

Minhyuk smiled cheekily, stretching his legs out as he leaned back in his chair. Hyungwon noticed a few stares, not that he wasn't used to it. Not only did Minhyuk's personality draw people in like moths to flame, but he was an Omega, who smelled _heavenly._ Like spring day, just after it rains and the sun comes out. And although a lot of people didn't act on what Hyungwon knew they were thinking, he didn't find it any less creepy. 

"I'll be calling the last group to audition if you'll please listen up," 

Hyungwon (and now a bright faced Hoseok) looked up to the front of the room where a Beta woman stood with a clipboard. They took this as a good sign, Chanhee was strong willed, and knew what she wanted as soon as she saw it. If they were still doing groups it meant the seven spots haven't been filled yet, Hyungwon still had a chance. How many spots were left opened he had no idea. 

The room silently listened as the Beta called the names out, and although they had just met, Hyungwon was relieved he wouldn't have to do this alone. Hoseok would be there. 

"Hyungwon-ah," Minhyuk beamed, grabbing onto Hyungwon's hand when he went to stand. Hyungwon turned towards his friend, eyebrow raised in questioning. Only then did Minhyuk turn serious, his grip tightening around Hyungwon's hand. "Good luck." 

All Hyungwon could do was nod.

* * *

Chanhee's gaze was unwavering, causing Jooheon to flinch. He stood in the back, along side his childhood friend Gunhee. The Omega's eyes quickly darted away from the prying Alpha in the front. Jooheon had always been skittish, especially when it came to Alpha's. Having came from a family pack where forced submission was not as taboo as today's society believes. He's grateful for Gunhee, who had taken him away from his hometown as soon as Jooheon was of age to leave. Since then it's been them against the world. 

The least he could do was learn how to dance. 

Early on both Gunhee and Jooheon had found hidden talent in rapping and songwriting, but where Jooheon wanted to keep it at that, Gunhee was also big on dancing. And after everything Gunhee had given up for him, Jooheon knew taking dance lessons with the Beta was the start of a long list of things to make up for. That's how he found himself here, auditioning for Chanhee herself for the group Monsta X. He had kept up with the last groups members, him and Gunhee usually watching all their interviews and competition whenever they had the time. It was extremely sad to see them go, one day there and the next gone, but Gunhee had looked at it as a opportunity. So here they were. 

"From the top," Hani, the Beta assistant standing next to Chanhee yelled. Jooheon could tell she was normally soft spoken, only yelling to amplify her voice in a room full of dancers. Hani went to click play on her small handheld remote and the music from the speakers started up once more. 

Jooheon was quick to jerk his body into position, following it with animatronic--stiff--movements. One second he has his body hit the points in the choreo with laser focus. Sharp and fast. The next second his limbs roll gracefully, shifting with expression to mimic the flow of water. And that's how the dance goes. A sharp elbow to the side, with a quick arm over the head to turn into a swift body roll. The song they've just learned was in English, a language Jooheon regrets not getting into earlier in his life. Not that it would matter, the dance is hard and so quick paced. He's having trouble seeing how anybody can learn this in 30 minutes and then be expected to pull it off with enough precision. 

The song last for a whopping minute and 10 seconds. 

Chanhee lets the dancers have a few moments to catch their breath, and then she's signaling for Hani to restart the song. And that's how the rest of the audition goes. They must have gone over the song more than 10 times. Chanhee doesn't say anything during the process. Only watching, sometimes even walking towards the back of the room to make sure she's got a set eye on the back rows who think they can slack off. 

After at least three more times of preforming the song Chanhee gives a nod to Hani, and next thing they know all dancers are shuffling out of the room towards the lobby.

"I'm going to die," Gunhee says dramatically, leaning on Jooheon for support as they walk. 

Jooheon just snorts, too tired to really say anything else. 

"I'm telling you, if this is how it's going to be if we get in? Man we got another thing coming." 

Jooheon doesn't even want to think about that if the _audition_ process was this rigorous. 

Everyone who auditioned doesn't have to wait long, maybe 20 minutes max before Hani is back in the lobby with a clipboard in hand. Jooheon can see Chanhee, still in the hallway, probably waiting for the dancers to clear out before she makes her formal introduction to the seven that made it. 

"First I want to say thank you for taking the time out of your day to audition," Hani begins. "We at Starship appreciate your efforts and patience. I know it's been a long day and I know you just want me to get to it. So here is Starships newest dance crew." Everyone in the room seems to straighten, holding their breaths. "Son Hyunwoo, Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon--" 

Gunhee shoves Jooheon in the shoulder, excited for his friend. Jooheon only rolls his eyes, pushing Gunhee back to focus on the rest of the names. 

"Lee Hoseok, Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon, and--" Jooheon nervously reached for Gunhee's hand. If Gunhee wasn't in he wouldn't do this, he'd quit on the spot. "Song Gunhee." 

Gunhee let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as the rest of the dancers seemed to shuffle out. Some with low hanging heads, others kind of expecting the outcome, a few even cried. 

Once the lobby had been emptied out, save for the seven members, Chanhee stepped in from her hiding spot. 

"Congratulations," 

The seven men bowed respectfully, all in awe of Chanhee's presence. Sure she had been there during the dancing, but to have her there acknowledging you? Chanhee was a legend, having won multiple championships in a span of four years. She's been a back up dancer for any idol you could think of and even has gone as far as to choreograph for celebrities in and out of Korea. Even in her first year as a director, her teams have won first place. If you wanted to make it into the dancing scene, Chanhee was your express ticket.

"If you thought today was strenuous leave now," Chanhee paused, and when no one made a move, pleased, she continued. "I expect all of you in the dance room no later than 8 a.m. tomorrow morning. Tomorrow only. After that it's 6 o'clock sharp. Do we understand?"

"Yes sunbaenim!" The men chorused.

"Good, Hani will help you get settled." And with that Chanhee made her departure.

At Chanhee's leave, the eyes of the new dance crew turned towards Hani, who was unclipping a stack of paper from her clip board. "I'm just going to need each of you to fill this out,"

Jooheon took the first paper, glancing over it as Hani passed out the rest of them. It was just a simple fill in sheet, asking questions about sub gender, if he had a pack, where he was housed at the moment, medical history/concerns. Simple stuff that should have been on the first application they sent in. 

"Okay thank you," Hani said once everyone had finished filling theirs out and returning them to her. "If you live in a place where you pay rent, the company will be contacting the housing unit so you don't have to worry about that. All of you will be moving into a dorm apartment by tomorrow. Chanhee sunbae gave you those extra two hours so you could unpack and get some things settled before practice. I notice only two of you are in a pack?"

Kihyun, across from Jooheon, rose his hand. "Yes. Hyunwoo is my Alpha."

"Do you have any other pack mates? If so I'll need a list for visitations."

Hyunwoo was the next to speak, "No. It's just us."

"Okay," Hani mumbled, drawing out the 'y' syllable as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "We do have another Alpha on the team, a Hoseok?"

"Yes." Hoseok answered.

"Will there be a problem sharing the group with another Alpha?"

"No," Hoseok shook his head. "It'll be fine."

Hani nodded, "Okay. I'll take your word for it." Hani wrote something else down before finally dropping her arms so the clipboard was hung over her stomach. "Welcome to Monsta X, now being part of the crew you will be allowed free range with our appliances. At the dorms we do have a gym, a sauna, and a spa. If you want to use the spa however, you do need to set up an appointment ahead of time. We also have an on call physical therapist as well as a medic residing on the first floor so as soon as you feel sick or think you've sprained something feel free to utilize them. Here at Starship we do value mental health despite what some may be led to believe. You'll find that in your handbooks that you'll receive tomorrow morning you have a residential therapists contact information as well as her dorm room number just in case you'd rather not let anyone know. What you share with the therapist is completely confidential, me nor Chanhee sunbae herself could get our hands on that information. Now you can show up anytime tomorrow as long as you make it to the dance studio by 8. So If you want to show up as a group or on your own is perfectly fine, I will be there from 5:30 to 7 so if you do show up after 7 one of your crew mates will have to let you in and I'll have to give you your key after practice. Okay do we have any questions?"

Nobody spoke, nobody really moved as everyone took in the information. No wonder Starship was such a prestiges dance studio to get into. All of them would be living better lives here than at their own place. Guess it makes sense, when this company does nothing but win. Not one of them could even begin to image what would happen if they lost a competition. 

"Oh I have a question," Kihyun said, shyly raising his hand. 

Hani smiled, her personality much more warm and welcoming than Chanhee's. "Yes?"

"I'm assuming the dorm room has a kitchen? Will groceries be provided or will we have to supply it ourselves?" 

"You as group do get an allowance of 500 dollars a week to handle food, any work out clothes you may need, or anything you might need as an Omega such as suppressants and toys. However if you do reach the limit within the week you are required to pay out of pocket for whatever else you may need. The group card will be included in the housing contract I'll give you tomorrow as well as the keys. I do however ask that you notify me if you wish to have visitors over. We don't let people over most of the time but there have been a few exceptions." 

Minhyuk was the next to raise his hand. 

"Yes?" 

"How long do Omega's get for heat?" 

Jooheon tilted his head, now curious about that too. 

Hani smiled understandingly, "You get as much time as you need. Omega's heat do last about a week and a few of our past crew members have taken a few days after to regain strength. Chanhee doesn't punish you for taking your time. Its one of the reasons she pushes so hard during practice. Not only will you be the best, but when the time comes and you absolutely need a break, well the way its worked is that you guys should already be months ahead of other competing groups. So taking a week off won't do much to hinder you. We know and understand suppressants are only good to delay not stop a heat."

Minhyuk nodded, impressed with the amount of consideration the company took towards Omegas. 

"Okay, any other questions?" Hani looked around. When no one said anything, she nodded once, taking a bow. "Congratulations again, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." 

And then she too was gone.

[Audition dance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKhx2R3lB1M)


	3. something missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with this chapter but I know If I dwell on it then it will never see the light of day and I'm ready for some action to kick in.

Hani stood silently off to the side, watching in amusement as seven grown men run about the dorm as if they had just received an elaborate birthday gift. She guesses in a way they did.

Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Hoseok find themselves inspecting the kitchen. It's a pretty modern design with a white marbled counter top and four white chairs (Hoseok doesn't want to think about spilling anything on _those.)_ along with a island that takes up a good amount of the kitchen space. The island is nice, something Kihyun's only ever admired in magazines, with four stoves, a wide counter space, and cabinets all around the bottom. The rest of the kitchen takes the form of an 'L' with a majority of the space being taken up by kitchen appliances, the sink, overhead cabinets and the newest model of 'Kitchen weekly's fridge. Beside that, in the little divot of the wall is a walk in pantry.

Hoseok goes to inspect the fridge, which has nothing more than a few water bottles and a bag of fruit. Meanwhile Hyunwoo comes out of the pantry, eyes landing on his beta who looks like he's a kid given candy for dinner. Hyunwoo gives a small smile himself.

In the living room, Hyungwon stands a little awkwardly in the center, taking in the big space. The front door opens to all of this. To a giant leather 'U' shape couch facing the wall where a flat screen tv hangs with a sleek black entertainment center sitting below it (Which is already being taken up with Minhyuks movies and Jooheon and Gunhee's games). Behind the couch is a small walk space between the "living room" and the kitchen and off to the side are high facing windows overlooking the city and a wooden table with seven black leather chairs. Hyungwon thinks it's more of one giant room being sectioned off into smaller areas. Not that he's complaining, with the high ceiling, extravagant light fixtures, and grey polyester rug that cost more than his and Minhyuks apartment (just sitting there right under the living room space he might add) Hyungwon finds himself thanking any and all spiritual deities out there for this opportunity.

Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Gunhee are the only three actually running around, barreling from room to room, they're amazed voices carrying through the dorm like an echo. The sleeping rooms are just as nice as the rest of the dorm, but minimal, only containing bunk beds, a standing lamp, and a dresser to go with each bed. There are only two rooms, so the members will have to decide the sleeping arrangements before they all get ready to leave. 

"Oh Jooheon look at this!" 

Hyungwon tilts his head, not at all surprised Minhyuks already befriended the other omega, and begins to walk over to where he heard Minhyuk's voice. The omega in question is standing in the doorway of another room, waiting for the youngest to met him before heading in. 

"Is this a—"

"Heat room," Minhyuk finishes for him, walking inside. Not before long, the rest of the crew members file in as well. 

Heat room aren't typically part of an apartment design, and if they were then it was only for high end apartments mostly due of the extra cost it takes to make it not only sound proof but scent proof. And once again the members were a little in awe on how considerate Chanhee and the company were towards omegas.

There wasn't much inside the room save for the round bed that took up most of the space. Right now the bed was was empty save for its silver sheets but one look into the closet and the members could see the assortment of blankets, sheets, and pillows provided for nesting. Beside the bed was a small wooden stand, most likely used for food and drinks. The only other thing in the room was a small tv on the far side of the wall in the corner, not nearly as big as the living rooms but just as lavish. 

"Is it wrong to say I want to go into heat right now?" 

Jooheon snorted, watching as both Alpha's sharply turned their head towards Minhyuk who was currently rubbing the side of his arm from where Hyungwon had punched him. 

"Boys?" 

Everyone in the room turned towards the doorway, where Hani was standing with an easy going smile. "Do we like the dorm?"

The was chorus of 'yes' and 'this is the best place I've ever been in'. 

"I'm glad, I've left the credit card on the island in the kitchen along with informational packets for each of you. If you have any more questions whatsoever to not hesitate to call me. Chanhee sunbae will meet you in the practice room shortly. Do you know how to get to the studio from here?"

"I do yes," Hyunwoo answered. 

"Okay, if you guys don't have any more questions you should get ready and I'll go ahead and take my leave." All the boys mumbled an agreement, heading back into the living room where many of them had abandoned their packed bags. "Oh, Kihyun oppa can I speak to you?" 

Kihyun nodded, staying behind as the others filed out. Hyunwoo lingered a moment, eyebrows raised, only for Kihyun to shake his head and shoo him out. Once they were gone he turned back towards Hani. 

"I hope it's alright but I've made the assumption you'll do most of the cooking?" 

Kihyun nodded, only slightly offended but knowing Hani only means well. 

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that you can send me a quick list of groceries and I'll pick some up. Most people tend to be exhausted after one of Chanhee's sunbaenims practices and I figured it would take a burden off your shoulders to already have some food here. It'll take your body a few days to become accustomed to the strain."

Kihyun smiled warmly, briefly reminding Hani of her own mother and the look of gratitude she'd received whenever she passed on playing outside to instead help cook. 

"Thank you Hani, I really appreciate it. I'll send you a list before practice begins." 

Hani nodded, giving a quick bow before she turned to leave the boys to get ready on their first day. 

* * *

The studio wasn't far form the dorms, so all seven members decide to walk.

It's a bright day and Minhyuk seems to be drawing energy from the sun itself as he skips happily. At one point he turns his back, walking backwards so he can recounter a funny story from his high school years. He's in the middle of explaining how the duck fits into the grand scheme of things when he's shoved forward, causing Hyunwoo to shoot forward to catch him. Not that Minhyuk needed it, he stumbled sure but it wasn't a strong enough impact to cause him to fall.

"I'm so sorry!" 

The boy in front of the members begins leaning forward for a bow. "I'm in a rush I'm so sorry!" The boy stands, and at the look of the rest of the group goes back into a bow to apologize again. He doesn't get a chance however, as another body knocks into him. This one, unlike the first, only briefly apologizes.

"Hurry we're going to be late!" She calls. She gives one quick bow to the members and then she's taking off again. 

"I'm sorry again," The kid says and starts pushing through the group to follow his friend. 

" _Changkyun_ , lets go!" 

The members watch as the kids hastily dart away from the group, running at full speed. 

"Cute," Minhyuk coos after a moment. Hyungwon rolls his eyes and soon enough the group goes on in idle conversation. 

The first dance Chanhee teaches them is to the song Perfect Man, and according to her, it's a simple warm up dance.

The first time she dances to it theres an amount of admiration in the room. Chanhee is truly one of the greats, her movements deliberate and calculated with a type of precision that can only come from years of training and experience.

At first, it was nice. Chanhee went slow, making sure to watch as the members followed her movements. When one of them had a question about a move she took her time to explain it in great detail before asking if they were comfortable enough to do the dance on their own in front of the others. If they weren't, she tried a different approach to teach them. If they were and managed to nail it, she moved on. And thats what the morning consisted of. It wasn't until they hit mid afternoon and Chanhee asked her fatal "Are there any last questions?" that shit really hit the fan. 

"Wrong! Again!" Chanhee snapped, watching from the corner of the room with her phone in hand to reset the music. The members had barley made it 15 seconds into the song from the 50 times Chanhee had replayed it. As soon as she spotted something wrong, the song restarted. "Again!" Chanhee shook her head when the first five seconds played and Gunhee was half a count late. 

The song played again, the beginning of the track from a once favorite song now sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Once again, the members barley made it through the first 10 counts before the music was stopped again. 

"Okay! Okay stop." Chanhee tossed her phone onto her workout bag to her left. "I _thought_ I wouldn't have to waste my time with simple shit but I guess not." She walked in front of the room. "From the top, counting as you go. Five...six...five six seven eight--"

The boys began counting, stopping shortly after four counts. 

"No! This is why you aren't in synch with each other! Count _together._ Count so that if I closed my eyes it would sound like one voice!" This time, Chanhee deliberately slowed the tempo down. "Five......six......five...six...seven...eight..." 

And thats how they went, the first few run throughs only counting. Once Chanhee was satisfied she sped up the tempo, only slightly. Two hours later she was ready to add back the music. "This time when I stop the music, you freeze exactly as you are. Do not move." 

The members nodded, feeling good to have made enough progress that Chanhee wasn't necessarily yelling at them. 

The music began again, and when it stopped the boys froze in place, allowing for Chanhee to walk around and check each dancers position. 

"Out of synch," She said, walking back to her previous spot. Instead of beginning the song again however, she pressed play. She did this all throughout the song. Stopping at random points to check frame work, weight, and direction. After about 30 minutes of repeating this process Chanhee nodded. "Five minute break." 

The members all but collapsed on the floor, giving themselves a moment to breath before sluggishly heading towards their bags. Chanhee smirked, walking towards the small make shift desk in the for corner of the room. She knew the foul things the boys were probably saying about her and practice right now, but really as long as they continued to dance she couldn't care less. She knew, once the boys won their first competition then they'd realize. But for now, she's okay with playing the bad guy.

* * *

"I wish you weren't so hard on them," was the first thing Hani said when she spotted Chanhee sitting at one of the metallic coffee tables outside.

"They'll live." Chanhee shrugged, taking a sip of her (regrettably) black coffee. 

Hani sat down across from her, pulling out a sheet of paper from her bag. "I have the prints," 

Chanhee just waved her hand, trusting that Hani printed them out correctly. "Drop them off at the dorm later. Make sure they know if they don't have them memorized by tomorrow--"

"Yeah yeah I know the drill," Hani laughed putting the paper back in her bag. Chanhee had wrote down six different spots in the music where the boys were going to be required to freeze at. It was a technique she used _years_ ago but the method was notorious for improving synchronization. "Are you okay sunbaenim? You look...I don't know. Off... I guess." 

Chanhee smiled understandably, playing absentmindedly with her cup. "I thought a new group would help the rut I'm in." She began, then shook her head. "But I guess not." 

"Can you think of anything? Like anything you could be missing? Do you want to go bigger? Longer dances? Flips?"

"No no no," Chanhee huffed, suddenly exasperated. She turned her head to the side, eyes scanning over the water fountain in the center of the shopping center. "I need...I don't know I just--" 

Chanhee's startled out of her thoughts by the sudden blaring of loud music. It's a girl group song, and when she turns to look at Hani the younger tells her its by the group Red Velvet. Chanhee nods and turned back to where the music was coming from. There's two people dancing, both of them on top of the ledge of the fountain, and dancing like nobody is watching. And for the most part, nobody is. Chanhee can tell they're not dancing to the actual choreo, judging by the moves.

Chanhee tilts her head. "Him." She's says suddenly, causing Hani to cough up her coffee as she quickly tries to look in the direction Chanhee's staring at. "I need him." 

"Him?"

Chanhee knows why Hani sounds hesitant. There's nothing special about the kid dancing. He isn't no where near as precise or calculated as Hyunwoo. Nor is he flashy with his movements like Hoseok or Gunhee, or smooth and intricate like Kihyun and Hyungwon. Hell he isn't even as energetic as Jooheon and Minhyuk. But it's real. His movements are bigger, with multiple hops and slides despite being on the edge of a water fountain. His friend, a girl a head shorter than him, dances beside him. But there's safety in her body language. She's more cautious with her movements, having an underline fear of falling in or off. But not this kid. He throws everything he has into his dance.

"He's what I'm missing." 

"I--uh...I don't follow." 

"He's the spark I need. He's unpredictable, I don't... I don't know what he's going to do next." Chanhee's face slowly morphs into a wide grin. "Come now, we should introduce ourselves."


	4. Seventh member of Monsta X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get the man we've all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to put Changkyun through hell for the first half of this fic. So sorry in advance, but don't worry he'll get all his love. Also, sorry for the long wait, spring break started and I couldn't find time with ya know spending time with family and hiding the fact I write fan fiction about my favorite Kpop group. 
> 
> P.S. I don't have a beta and I finished this very late so if there's any mistakes I apologize in advance, I'll try to re read it when I have time and fix what I can. But I did want to get this up for y'all as soon as I could. So ta-da! <3

"Did you read the link I sent you?"

Soyoung hums lazily, acknowledging she heard the question but making no indication of answering it. She's laying on her side, propping herself up on her elbow on Changkyun's bed, with a book in hand. The book is in English, on greek mythology, something Changkyun recommended to her _ages_ ago that she's only now gotten around to reading. The books really good, so he can't really blame her _too_ much for the lack of interest in his personal problems.

Key word being 'too'. 

"Hey!" Changkyun wines, grabbing the closest thing on his desk (a pencil) and throwing it so it hits Soyoung right on the forehead.

Soyoung makes an offended noise as she sits up, feeling around the bed for the now lost object. "No respect," she mumbles, marking her place in the story with a bookmark and then finally turning to give Changkyun her undivided attention. "Okay I'm listening." 

"The link." 

"What link?" 

"The link I sent you." 

"I didn't get a link."

Changkyun gives her his best deadpan face and then crosses his arms. "The one I sent you about the dance instructor." 

"Oh that one!" Soyoung grins. "Yeah I did. She seems like a hardass." 

"Yeah," Changkyun nodded, turning back around. 

"Buuuut, she's ranked in the top five dance instructors in the world. And she's won the Star Awards like eight times which apparently has never been done before." 

"I looked up past members from her dance crew. All of them said it was tough being apart of it but worth it."

Soyoung nodded in contemplation. "I can see that. I mean if her and her dance crews are as good as other people say they are then it makes sense she'd be like...the devil incarnate. Remember high school?"

Changkyun flinched, his and Soyoungs childhoods were not the best thing to reminisce about, and they tended to stay clear of the topic as much as they could. 

"That one band director-" Soyoung continued. "He made kids cry, like all the time. And I never went a day without hearing a band kid saying they were going to quit. But they were the top in our zone. They won every competition they went to. They traveled to America and Europe to preform like all the time. And year after year the same band kids who said they were going to quit stayed. It's the same concept. This dance instructor is most likely trying to break you down in order to mold you into her own model." 

"So then I shouldn't do it?" 

"I didn't say that," Soyoung shook her head. "Do what you want to do Changkyun." 

"Noona I majored in music production. I do rap on the side, I've never taken dancing seriously." 

Soyoung shrugged. "Then don't call her back." 

"But this could be my only chance to make it big. If I start out here, I can get opportunities I never would have gotten on my own." 

"So then call her back." 

"Noona you're not helping." 

"Changkyun," Soyoung sighed, awkwardly bouncing across the bed so she get on her friends side. She walked towards Changkyun, wrapping her arms around the younger and placing her head on top of his. They stayed like this for a moment, Soyoung running her fingers through Changkyun's hair and Changkyun listening to Soyoung's steady heartbeat. "You've already decided what you're going to do. You're just scared." 

"It's been a week. What if she's already found someone to fill my place." 

"Well," Soyoung hummed, grabbing Changkyun's phone from where it sat on the side, and setting it in front of him. "There's only one way to find out." 

* * *

Hyunwoo feels like he's been sent to the dean's office. 

It's been about a week and a few days since him and the others have been working under Chanhee, who only scarcely shows up to practice. Chanhee has a different type approach to her teachings, a way Hyunwoo has never seen. She was with them to teach them the dance, but as soon as they knew what she wanted, she stopped coming, having the members decide themselves what to work on and how long they stay. She then comes in every once in a while at random, so see how they're doing and where they're at. Other than that the members only see her when she shows up on Friday evaluations.

The boys were confused when it first happened, it was Hoseok who concluded it was another way to keep them under her control. If they slacked off, decided to end early all the time, it would show in their dancing and Chanhee wasn't afraid to make cuts and replace people.

"Thank you for coming to see me Hyunwoo," Chanhee said, closing her laptop that sat opened on her desk. The rest of the crew were back in the practice room, working on the new dance they had learned. There was already a competition scheduled a few months from now, and Chanhee was already having them begin on their showcase dance. Hyunwoo was in the middle of helping Jooheon through a particularly hard move when Hani had came to get him. 

"Of course sunbaenim." 

"I've thought long and hard about this," Chanhee finally said, standing from her chair and moving to the front of her desk. She leaned back, and gave a rare smile. "I want you to be the crew's leader." 

Hyunwoo blinked. 

Sure he always knew the title was going to go to either him or Hoseok, the two being the only Alphas in the group. Still, Hoseok was compassionate and patient and processed every ounce of leadership quality. 

"Hyunwoo," this was probably the most caring Hyunwoo's ever seen Chanhee. "You're not that talkative sure and you're more on the reserved side, not something you see much with Alphas, but I can see the leadership through your actions. Yes, I believe Hoseok would make an excellent leader. He's good at lifting everyone spirits after a long day and he has the ability to just talk to everyone. But you? The members trust you, you unite them in a way Hoseok hasn't. You gave up a solo section to Hyungwon, don't think I didn't notice that." 

Hyunwoo nodded. "Hyungwon is a talented dancer." 

"I know, and now more people will know too." Chanhee went to stand up straight. "I know I made the right decision, I always do." 

"Thank you sunbaenim," Hyunwoo bowed slightly. 

"And I know..." There was a slight pause. "I know you'll be patient, kind, and understanding to _all_ of your members," she said softly.

Hyunwoo paused, getting a feeling like there was something unspoken being said. Chanhee looked at him...almost knowingly. "Of course." 

"Good," She nodded, and then turned around so Hyunwoo couldn't see her. 

"When you get back, send up Gunhee." 

* * *

Changkyun spends a total of two and a half hours with Hani at the prestigious dance studio, while Soyoung waits in the car.

There's a lot of paper work to fill out, and Hani speaks so fast Changkyun can barley understand what she's saying sometimes. She does go over the housing situation, the weekly allowances, everything that's included in the dorms. She explains that the money not used by the end of their time as a dance team will be given back to the company but the prize money from competitions is the groups to split. Hani continues to tell Changkyun that he has to be at the dorms tomorrow morning by 7-7:30 to get settled and then he can meet the rest of his members, that's when he'll officially meet Chanhee as well.

Then comes the subject of pack and visitation rights. 

Changkyun's always hated this part during interviews, coming from a hostile childhood and all. He hates the looks of pity, and as much as he wants to come clean and start over, this part of his life has followed him everywhere and Soyoung is tied to it. 

Him and Soyoung are not pack, not really, they don't have an alpha and they don't want one. But both of them grew up in a loveless home where Omegas were things to hide away from the world. To pretend they don't exist. When Changkyun was rescued and put into foster care, his diagnosis was touch deprivation, and nobody could figure out why he would freak out when they were trying to rehabilitate him. They couldn't figure out why it was so hard to get him to accept touch when he was starved from it for so long. It wasn't until he met Soyoung during a mandatory therapy session.

Soyoung who had been through something similar. Finally someone understood him, understood what he was feeling.

They were inseparable since. Soyoung was Changkyun's first real hug, his first cuddle buddy. Changkyun knew how to talk Soyoung out of a panic attack and knew how to handle one of her 'Gone days'. They fit together, like a puzzle piece. So it was only natural they did everything together. They went to the same college, they dormed across the hall from each other (cause it was an Omega housing but male and female separated), and when they graduated they moved in together.

Of course they had lives outside of each other too. Their therapist had been very firm on letting them know they had to learn to separate themselves, to be their own person. 

They majored in different subjects. Soyoung in child psychology and Changkyun in music production and management. Soyoung worked at a daycare, Changkyun worked at a local book store. They each hung out with different types of friends, they were capable of being away from each other. As long as they knew the other was easily accessible. 

Soyoung had rejected an all expense paid scholarship to study abroad because Changkyun got waitlisted, and the idea of being halfway across the world from him threw her in one of the worst panic attacks she's had since high school. Changkyun would freak out whenever he couldn't get Soyoung on the phone, or if she wasn't where she said she'd be. It was hard, they're still working through it. And Hani needed to know that if Soyoung couldn't have full access there was no way Changkyun would ever consider the position. 

"Don't worry," Hani had said. Hesitating to reach her hand over and touch Changkyun's.

Changkyun nodded, having come a long way since high school. Hani smiled reassuringly. "We'll do everything in our power to make you as comfortable as can be. I hope you understand, she can not dorm with you but she will be given full visitation rights to housing and the studio." 

"Thank you," 

Hani stood, Changkyun following suit. They both bowed quickly to each other, and Changkyun moved to leave. He knew Soyoung was going to give him hell for taking so long. 

"Oh and Changkyun-ah," 

Changkyun pauses once he reaches the door, and turns slightly. 

"As far as I'm concerned, you two are pack." 

Changkyun smiled, revealing dimples that Hani hadn't noticed during the whole two hours he was there. "Thank you." 

* * *

When Gunhee walks back into the practice room, it's chaos. Kihyun is chasing Hoseok and relishing in the scared yelp the alpha gives when he turns around and see's Kihyun gaining on him. Minhyuk is laying on the floor, arms lifted as he complains about being tired and begs Hyunwoo to carry him to his water bottle. Gunhee smiles when Hyunwoo eventually gives in and Minhyuk wraps his limbs around the alpha in something similar to a baby koala hugging a stuffed animal. 

Hyungwon looks a bit ridiculous, having clipped and pinned his hair out of his face. He's standing in front of the mirror, examining his skin. Apparently Hyungwon is "too pretty to sweat," (his words) and takes great pride in looking ridiculously good no matter what he does. (although when he does sweat he refuses to acknowledge it). 

And Jooheon? Jooheon is currently walking towards Gunhee.

"What did sunbaenim want?"

There was a beat of hesitation. "I'm off the team," 

Like a scene straight out of a movie, the entirety of the room stilled. Hyungwon turned sharply, Kihyun and Hoseok froze mid move, and Hyunwoo slowly set Minhyuk down with zero complaint from the omega. 

"What--" Jooheon gaped. "What do you mean you're _off the team_?"

Gunhee bit his lip, not even bothering to stop the tears that suddenly sprang into his field of vision. "She found someone else she wanted on the team. Someone she said would be good for the group."

"That makes no sense!" Kihyun yelled suddenly, startling the room. "You've been practicing with us since--since the beginning! We're a unit! She can't just _replace_ you!"

From across the room Hoseok frowned, walking closer towards the group with Kihyun angrily trailing behind him. "How good does this guy have to be to come in a week after we've already established a dance routine?" 

"I quit," Jooheon said. "I'm not doing this without you." 

"Jooheon--" Hyunwoo tried, taking a step forward. Jooheon didn't look at him, knowing if he did he would cave. Old habits die hard. 

"Jooheon no you can't,"

"Hyung--"

"I said no." Gunhee sighed. "I'm not going to ruin your chance. I may not have made it but you did, and plus," Gunhee paused to offer a watery smile. "I can live vicariously though you this way."

"We were suppose to do this together," Jooheon pleaded, knowing full well he was going to do whatever made Gunhee happy.

The two alpha's in the room exchanged glances, the heavy scent of a unhappy omega hanging heavily in the air. Minhyuk, without prompting, left Hyunwoo's side to slide himself next to Jooheon who didn't want the attention but accepted the comfort.

"And we will Jooheon-ah. Hani already said I could have full visitation rights, I get free tickets to the competitions, plus they pay for your half of the rent. They aren't leaving me with nothing. I'll be okay. You'll be okay Jooheon-ah. You all will." Gunhee said, looking out at the rest of the members. 

Minhyuk was already in tears himself, having grown close to the beta. While the others looked very near to it. 

"I think we should end practice early today," Hyunwoo said softly. "To give a proper goodbye." 

Gunhee smiled, "I'd like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so question. 
> 
> I am so ridiculously in love with Jung Hoseok (Hobi) so I'm thinking of switching the tags and having Hobi and Soyoung as love interest. (Plus the added "He's from the rival group!" is nice). And I know technically it's my story and I can do what I want but I want to make it enjoyable for y'all too. so heres the big question. 
> 
> Do y'all mind if I make Soyoung and Hobi love interest or keep it Hobi/suga/jimin? Just know if we keep it Hobi/suga/Jimin then Soyoung and Hani will be kicking it ;) lemme know pls.


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WONHO IS CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES!!! NOTE THAT ON THIS DAY MARCH 13TH 2020 NEWS REPORTED WONHO CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES WE'RE ONE STEP CLOSER MONBEBES. 
> 
> I WENT AHEAD AND FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IN CELEBRATION (and let me say it was weird as hell being happy thinking about all the members happy together and then turning around and having to write them all hating on Changkyun)

"Aw look at my baby, growing up and becoming famous," Soyoung dramatically cooed. 

Changkyun rolls his eyes, slamming the passenger car door closed before opening the back door to grab the rest of his belongings. "I'm not becoming famous," he muttered. 

"Sure you are! There won't be a dancer in Korea who won't know you're name, and I get to claim best friend status." 

"Okay sure." 

"Wait! I wan't a picture!" 

"Noona--" 

"Just one!" Soyoung says, snapping a picture on her phone without another warning. When she's finished she looks at it with a frown. "Photogenic bitch." She mumbles, still looking at the picture.

Changkyun takes a peek at the picture himself, and smiles. "Can you get the rest from the trunk? I only have an hour to settle in and get to the studio."

"Yeah yeah," 

The two grab everything from the car, not wanting to do more than one trip, and headed inside the building. Inside, Hani was already waiting for them behind the front desk. She's scrolling through her phone, not having much to do. When she see's Changkyun she beams, setting her phone down and welcoming the two inside. "Hani," She says, introducing herself to Soyoung. Soyoung gives a small smile, nodding in respect before she tells Hani her name. 

Hani then goes over the process for visitation. Soyoung has to sign in and out of the building each time she comes around, and she's not allowed to use the other assets to the dorm like the gym or the spa. Hani does make a point to say she's allowed into the therapy sessions as long as it's in aid to Changkyun if he decides to use it himself. Other then that she's free to come and go as much as she likes, even being provided a spare key. Hani doesn't tell her the key has been blacklisted from every key shop in a 10 mile radius. She figures if the problem arises she's deal with it then. 

"Okay, we're just waiting for Gunhee oppa to finish and then I'll be able to put the key under your name." 

"Gunhee?" 

"I-oh--" Hani pauses, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "She didn't--? Changkyun I'm sorry but--"

Hani stops before she can get the situation out. Gunhee's in the lobby now, backpack slung over his shoulder and a suitcase behind him. He's staring at Changkyun, evaluating, he doesn't know if he wants to cry or fight. "So you're my replacement," He manages instead. 

"Replacement?" Changkyun flinches, then turns to look back at Hani. Soyoung tries to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but he doesn't notice. 

"Oppa was the seventh member." Hani says quietly, upset that Chanhee left her to deal with telling this to Changkyun. 

Changkyun feels his stomach drop. "I'm so sorry!" He says to Gunhee, bowing in apology. "I didn't know..." He says softly, standing back up to look at the man he stole a spot from. "I didn't...I'm sorry." 

Gunhee doesn't know what to make of this kid at first, but when he looks up at the crestfallen face he knows it's not his fault. "I believe you." He nods. "It's okay I believe you." 

"I can call Chanhee sunbaenim, I can recount my acceptance. I'll--"

"There's no need to do that," Gunhee sighed. "She has her sight set on you. Even if you did leave I don't think she'd give me the spot back." 

"I'm sorry." 

Gunhee took a step forward, giving his best reassuring smile. "Just work hard for me. Okay?" 

Changkyun nods.

"The key," Gunhee says then, setting the key on the desk in front of Hani. "Good luck." And then he's rolling his suitcase out of the building.

There's a moment of awkward silence where no one really knows how to react or really what to say. Slowly, Hani clears her throat and grabs the key. "This way," She says quietly and leads Changkyun and Soyoung upstairs. Once they reach the penthouse Hani opens the door and steps inside, moving out of the way for the other two. The dorm is amazing. Big and extravagant with a sleek modern design. Soyoungs adoptive family had a house like this, Changkyun had loved coming over. He gives himself a tour, observing in the luxury of the dorm. 

He couldn't enjoy it.

* * *

As soon as Changkyun walked into the practice room, he wanted to turn around and walk out. Hani had escorted him in as Chanhee had just finished talking to the other members, Changkyun can only guess about him. 

"Ah Changkyun! Come in come in!" Chanhee beamed, ushering for the omega to come stand beside her like he was the new student at school. Already he could feel the tense atmosphere filling the room. 

"Hello," He said weakly, bowing to Chanhee and then to the members. 

"This is Lim Changkyun, your newest member and maknae. We're excited to have you here." 

Changkyun's throat went dry. "Happy to be here." 

"The boys here will review what they've already learned, but I do expect to see you here 6 a.m. sharp on Saturday to review with me. You've got two days to catch up." 

"Yes sunbaenim." 

"Great, make me proud boys." Chanhee smiled, weirdly in high spirits. Hani trailed silently behind her, eventually leaving Changkyun to the mercy of the six other members.

"You don't deserve to be here." Was the first thing Kihyun said when the doors closed.

"Cheater," Hyungwon smirked, hiding the word behind a cough. 

From beside Hyungwoo, Hoseok crossed his arms, willing himself to look more intimidating. "Where'd you study?" 

"I-huh?"

"Aye! Aren't you listening? Where did you study dance?!" 

Changkyun felt his cheeks redden. "I-uh I didn't." 

The room almost collectively frowned. 

"What the fuck do you mean you didn't?!" It was Minhyuk's turn to speak up. 

"The last time I danced with a group was in middle school. I just...I don't really..." 

"Chanhee sunbaenim replaced Gunhee? An experienced dancer? For a kid who probably doesn't know the difference between a cypher and a focus." Hoseok didn't finish with what else he wanted to say. He's learned to unconditionally trust Chanhee in all her decisions, but this time he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Hyung can we continue. We don't need to be wasting anymore time." Jooheon said, placing a reassuring hand on Hyunwoo's shoulder. "I don't want to give him anymore attention than we already have."

Hyunwoo nodded, giving Changkyun one last once over and then calling for everyone to get back into position.

Changkyun stood in the front awkwardly, not sure what to do as the music started. He watched quietly as the members performed, the dance already looking like something they could present to a panel of judges and get outstanding marks for. The members never stopped to help integrate Changkyun however, so eventually he moved himself to the empty spot he guessed Gunhee had stood. He danced as much as he could, but quickly discovered he couldn't do all the position changes without bumping into someone and earning an eye roll or an annoyed huff of breath. So he left the spot, instead standing in the back and copying to the best of his ability what he could pick up. He eventually learned that every time Hyunwoo glared at him he had gotten a move wrong, and during the next run through he would try to fix it as much as he could.

Other than that nobody paid him any attention. 

* * *

The members didn't say anything more to Changkyun throughout the entirety of practice, not that they needed too. Changkyun could feel the amosity in the air, he could feel the dirty looks and cold scoffs aimed at whatever he did. He tried not to let it get to him, he'd been through it once he could go through it again, still he couldn't help the jolt of shame every time he made eye contact with someone through the mirror. 

They had just finished their last run through, the members all clumped together in the middle of the room. Smiling and laughing at something Hyungwon said. Changkyun stood off to the side, huddled in a corner with his water and towel. 

"I think it's time to head back. We'll need to leave now if we want to be awake and alert for Kihyun to make us something." 

Kihyun shook his head playfully. "I'm a slave to you guys."

The group laughed, and made a move to stand and collect their things. Once they had everything they turned towards Changkyun, who was still sitting in the corner. 

"I-i'll stay hyungs, I'll stay to practice." 

"Yeah you need it," Hoseok mumbled, loud enough for Changkyun to hear. He immediately felt bad about it, but pushed his feelings down. Changkyun stole Gunhee's spot, Changkyun who's never taken a professional dance class a day in his life. Hoseok doesn't know what he did to convince Chanhee to let him in, but he does know he shouldn't feel sorry for him. "Let's go." 

The rest of the crew shuffled out of the practice room with no complaint, Hyungwon flicking off the lights and closing the door leaving the youngest to sit in a now dark and empty studio. 

That's how Soyoung found him, 10 minutes later. "Changkyun ah? Why are you sitting in the dark? For a second I thought you already left." 

Changkyun slowly shook his head. "I didn't." 

"It would have been okay if you did you know. You could of texted me I wouldn't of minded." 

Changkyun thought about lying. Thought about telling Soyoung he was just tired and needed to rest, but there was no way she would buy it the straight out lie, he'd have to be a little more... crafty. "I didn't want to leave with them."

Soyoung closed her eyes, letting out a sad sigh before flicking on the light and walking towards her friend. She sat across from Changkyun, taking his hands in hers. "Tell me." 

So he does. He tells her about the introduction, she tells her about the comments and the side glances. He tells her about how being near them makers him feel and how no one stood up for him. 

"You don't have to stay here Changkyun ah, tell Chanhee you quit. Fuck all the stuff you get, it's not worth feeling like this." 

"Noona I can't-" 

"Why not?! You escaped this life once you shouldn't have to live through it again."

"This is different." 

"How?!" 

"I was shamed for being an omega," Changkyun said firmly, gripping Soyoungs hand. "As were you. This is not that. We will never go through that again and I would never put myself in that type of situation again. Never. This..." Changkyun paused. "They're in mourning. They miss their friend. I can handle whatever it is they throw at me until they finally see me for me. I won't give up, not on myself and not on them." 

Soyoung was silent for moment. "Okay." 

Changkyun was glad she bought it. "Walk me to the dorm?" 

"Of course dummy." 

+

All chatter stopped as soon as Changkyun stepped foot inside the dorm.

The members were sitting at the table at the other end of the room, next to the sky high windows. Empty dishes littered the table space as well as in the kitchen. 

"Oh." Minhyuk hummed uninterestingly. "Forgot about you." 

Hyungwon snickered beside him, hiding the motion with another spoonful of rice.

"Look's like you'll have to make yourself something."

Changkyun nodded, slowly closing the door behind him. 

"Oh and Changkyun," Hyunwoo said, standing from his place at the head of the table. "Kihyun made a chore list. You have dishes this week." He said, and then walked off towards his room. Then, one by one, the rest of the members peeled themselves from the dining table to their own secluded rooms. Jooheon was the last to leave. The two omegas looked at each other, Jooheon wanted to show compassion, he wanted to hold out his hand for the youngest to take. But every time he looked at him, every time he thought about taking the first step, Gunhee would appear in front of him. Happy, smiling, asking Jooheon to take their first dance class together. 

"Hyung?" Changkyun asked hesitantly. 

Jooheon shook his head, and went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to shout out @cherrykyun who left me a really nice comment last chapter ^.^ It really made my day and now I would die for her.


	6. Saturday off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update guys! With this whole Covid-19 thing College has been hectic as I've been trying to find out what's going on with finances and living arrangements. Don't worry though! I have not abandoned! 
> 
> Also thanks for the comments guys :)) I've been posting works on all kinds of platforms but AO3 is the only one i've ever gotten consistent comments on and it really just makes my whole day to read them. Love you guys! Hope you're all staying safe! <3

It's much like the same feeling Chanhee felt when she received her Star Awards invitation. Except she's never seen this before, she's never even _heard_ of them before and yet here they are, covered in Dance Dance Revolutions article. 

**'BTS CHANGING THE SCOPE OF DANCE, CAN THEY BE THE NEW CHAMPIONS WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR?'**

There's no picture of them, none close up at least. The article goes on and on about how they are bulldozing their way to nationals, winning first place in every competition they've been entered in so far. Chanhee frowns when she gets to the part of the article suggesting they can de-throne her and her dance crew. She guesses she'll have to start pushing them a little harder, not to mention Changkyun came in late so he already needs to make up a weeks worth of practice. 

"Hani I need you to schedule an interview with the boys. We need some media coverage." 

Hani doesn't respond, only looking down at her clipboard and writing the instruction down. At her silence, Chanhee looks up from her computer in confusion. 

"Hani?" 

Hani looks up. "Hm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"I did." 

There's a brief moment of silence when Chanhee's not sure what to do, she knows Hani is being standoffish. She just doesn't know why. 

"Are you upset with me?" 

"Upset? Of course not, now if you excuse me I have things to do." 

"Hani." Chanhee snaps, her alpha voice bleeding through. She regrets it as soon as she sees Hani's hand freeze, inches from the doorknob. "I-I apologize I didn't mean to do that." 

"I'm sure you didn't," Hani agrees, anger evident in her own voice. "May I leave now?" 

Chanhee hesitates. "Yes." and Hani leaves without another word.

* * *

"I'm surprised," Chanhee says. Her and Changkyun are the only ones in the studio, with it being Saturday and all. Her crew normally get's the weekend off to relax. "You've only been here a few days and already you've picked up most of the dance."

Chanhee doesn't expect any less from one of her students, but Changkyun is different. He's never studied dance, it was a fun hobby for him, nothing to take seriously and now here he is in one of the most prestigious dance studios in the world. If she was honest she didn't think he'd get anything down, instead waiting for her to instruct him. 

"Thank you," he nods politely.

"Okay let's try this move one more time." 

It's much like the first practice with the boys. Chanhee goes slow, making sure Changkyun get's what he's doing before moving on. She answers his questions, demonstrates the moves as many times as he ask her to. They run through his position in the formation, which would be hard to do without the others but considering she's Chanhee she makes it work. She informs him that he and Jooheon have a solo in the middle of the song, which is completely freestyle. Jooheon's already developed his, and now it's Changkyun's turn. 

"Do I have to choreograph something specific?"

Chanhee smiles, "No, you can make something new up each time you preform it." 

Normally she would never allow such a thing but this is why she added Changkyun to the team. For his unpredictable dancing, he's an enigma, he _feels_ the music and Chanhee get's a small jolt of excitement in letting him do his own thing. 

Every time they go over the solo section, Changkyun dances to it differently, but his moves have a controlled center that balances with the music. Even if the sequence isn't the same, there's a type of constant and repetitive rhythm in his body. Often throwing himself from side to side and rolling with mobility and flexibility. This is exactly what Chanhee was looking for, and she's glad she found it.

"Alright Changkyun, have you got it now?" It's her fatal question. After this, he's treated like the others, this is the question that stands between Chanhee teaching and Chanhee directing. 

Changkyun bites his lip in thought, and then looks Chanhee in her eyes. "Is there anything else about my dancing you wish to improve?" 

Chanhee doesn't answer right away, shocked at the question. In all her years and all her crews, she never been asked that. They always assume they got it after successfully completing a few run throughs. 

_'Aish, this kid'_ Chanhee smiles. "You're not hitting a few points correctly. You have to alternate between quick jerks and slow graceful movements and I'm not seeing the transition. It looks the same to me." 

Changkyun nodded. 

"And just because you've hit the mark with your legs and arms doesn't mean you successfully hit the point, you need to work on keeping your frame up. I've seen too many dances ruined because of wavering shoulders and bobbing heads."

"Yes sunbaenim," 

"Do the dance again. Let's see if you can apply what I told you to practice." 

_'he's going to catch up faster than I thought.'_ Chanhee nods, watching Changkyun go through the dance multiple times. They don't have much more practice time, already having gone late into the day. ' _not bad,'_ It's hard to impress Chanhee, but she knows when credit is due. ' _not bad at all'_

* * *

Changkyun's heart breaks a little when he walks into the dorm. 

The members, _his_ members, are all clumped together in a giant cuddle pile in the living room, having laid down blankets and pillows on the ground. They're watching a movie too, Hercules, something Changkyun believes Minhyuk picked out after observing the members at a safe distance these past few days. Changkyun wants to join, the omega in him _begging_ for reassurance and affection from his hyungs. He wants to join _so bad_ that it hurts, his heart feels like someone's wrapped their hands around it and are doing their best to squeeze. 

But he knows he can't. Every time he steps into a room the others leave. He's not accepted here and he knows it's only been a few days since being here but at times he feels like he'll never be accepted. 

With that in mind, he walks into the kitchen where the dishes from dinner all sit unwashed and ready to be cleaned. He knows better then to check to see if they saved any for him. He usually makes his own dinner, using as little as he can as to not upset Kihyun, who keeps track of the food for groceries. 

Nobody spares him a glance while he cleans. And after he finishes, Changkyun books it to the bathroom to shower so he can sleep. Tomorrow is Sunday, and Chanhee wants him in the practice room again.

As Changkyun rushes past the living room, eyes follow his movement. Kihyun knows the youngest didn't make himself something to eat and for a brief second he debates getting up to force him to eat a granola bar at least. But then Jooheon, who is buried into his side, snuggles closer to him and Hyunwoo (who Kihyun is leaning on) begins to lazily play with his hair so Kihyun puts his sight back to the movie and enjoys the rest of his night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realize how short this chapter was going to be, I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try to get another one up today or tomorrow!


	7. My Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall have no idea how much this physically pains me...like...ugh Changkyun I love you I'm so sorry mi amor

There's a small hum coming from behind him and Kihyun has half a second before strong arms wrap around his waist. "Smells good," Hyunwoo smiles easily, setting his head on Kihyun's shoulder. 

Kihyun beams, stirring the soybean paste stew thats still bubbling on the stove. He's already finished the rice and kimchi, which sit nicely in a bowl off to the side. The stew needs a few more minutes so Kihyun let's it sit while he starts on the tofu and egg pancake.

"The others still asleep?" 

Hyunwoo nods, "Except Hoseok, he got up with me to work out. He's in the shower now." 

Kihyun nods. Everyone gets the day off from morning practice, instead taking up the time with a scheduled interview. Kihyun knows the show they're going on is normally only watched by dancers but the idea of being on tv still freaks him out nonetheless. 

"I've missed you," Hyunwoo sighs, pushing his nose into Kihyun's neck and taking a deep breath. 

"I know," Kihyun smiles. With Hyunwoo taking the leadership role, it's hard to get some one on one time. And whenever he does get some free time, there's always someone who needs his attention. Kihyun doesn't feel jealous, he understands that everyone needs their own assurance, especially from the head alpha, but Hyunwoo isn't just an alpha to Kihyun. He's _his_ alpha, he's pack, and Kihyun has the mark to prove it. "I miss you too." 

"Do you--" Hyunwoo pauses hesitantly.

Sensing his reluctance to speak, Kihyun flips one of his finished egg pancakes onto a plate and turns around to face the alpha. "What is it?" He asked softly. 

"You ever think about expanding the pack?" Hyunwoo rushes out. "Not that you aren't enough but it's just been us for so long and--"

"I get it." Kihyun nods, laying his head on Hyunwoo's chest. "Being with everybody here almost feels like a pack right?"

Hyunwoo nodded. 

"I wouldn't mind it. In fact I _want_ to. But its only been a few weeks, not even a completed month. It's too soon. Let's give it a while longer before we start courting the members." 

Hyunwoo let out an amused huff of breath. "You're right." 

"Of course I am." 

There was a snicker from behind them. "This is the part where you two kiss and live happily ever after." 

The two pack members turn to face Hoseok, who came out from the hallway. His hair was wet, dripping droplets onto the towel around his shoulders. Kihyun rolled his eyes playfully, turning back to the stove to finish the rest of the food. 

"Hoseok hyung you can start setting the table." Kihyun turned towards Hyunwoo. "You can go wake the other members." 

The two alphas did as instructed and Kihyun sets out six plates.

Minhyuk comes out first with energy nobody should have so early in the morning. "Kihyun ah! It looks so good!" Minhyuk beamed, placing himself down at the table. After putting the food down, Hoseok joins him by sitting at one end of the table, across from where Hyunwoo sits.

"Thank you hyung." 

Next came out Hyungwon, who was slung over Hyunwoo's shoulder. When Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo all he got was a shrug before the leader set the beta down on his feet. "I hate you all." Hyungwon groaned, sitting himself down beside Minhyuk. 

"Where is Jooheon ah? Everyone else is here." 

"Here hyung." Jooheon said shakily, stepping into the room. 

"Well come on sit," Kihyun smiled, taking his seat beside Hyungwon and next to Hyunwoo. "The food is going to get cold the longer you wait." 

Instead of crossing the living room to get to the dining room, Jooheon only hugs himself awkwardly, causing Kihyun to shoot up from his seat. 

"Jooheon are you okay? Are you sick? Do I need to take you to the medic downstairs?" He asked, making his way to the younger. 

"No hyung I feel fine. It's just uh," Jooheon cleared his throat. "I'm going to go into heat today."

"Oh," Kihyun said, dropping his hand from where it was reaching in order to feel Jooheons forhead. "Aish Jooheon you scared me." 

"Sorry hyung," 

"Don't apologize."

"Jooheon," Hyungwon began, lazily stretching in his seat. "You can go start nesting, I'll make your plate and bring it to the room and I'm sure Kihyun won't mind making some food for later." He said, having plenty of experience from having to deal with Minhyuk's heats.

"Wow way to offer up my services," Kihyun glared at Hyungwon then turned to Jooheon with a pleasant smile. "But he's right I don't mind."

"Thanks," Jooheon made a move to turn around but before he did he remembered something he wanted to ask. So he pulled Kihyun close, whispering something in his ear. When the omega pulled away Kihyun cupped Jooheons cheeks in reassurance and then nodded. The members could see the tension leave Jooheon's body, and with one last glance to the members he heads to the heat room. 

As Jooheon heads down the hallway, Changkyun makes his way to the living room. He freezes when he sees Kihyun so close to him as well as the other members who are now staring at him. Normally everybody was already engaging in conversation during breakfast so Changkyun has the opportunity to grab something small from the pantry without being noticed. The youngest hugs himself close, subconsciously making himself smaller. "Is...is Jooheon hyung okay?" He asks shyly. 

"That's none of your business." Hyungwon snaps, causing Changkyun to look down. It's a clear sign of submission. 

"Right. Sorry hyungs." He says and then turns back around to get ready for the day. He'll just ask Soyoung to pick something up for him. 

With Changkyun back in his room, Kihyun walks back to his seat at the table. He waits until the others delude in mindless conversation. Minhyuk whining about not being the first to use the heat room, Hyungwon telling him to shut up, and Hoseok laughing at the two. When he's sure no one is paying attention he places a hand on Hyunwoos thighs and leans in close. 

"Jooheon wants you to help him,"

Both men think back to the conversation earlier in the kitchen and Hyunwoo smiles. 

* * *

She's waiting for them at the station, right outside the door and the members are confused as they watch her dash past them into the arms of the youngest. They're not as confused as Soyoung is though when Changkyun _melts_ in her arms like he's been deprived of touch. And she knows what that looks like, they were in the same therapy group after all. 

"Changkyun is everything okay?" 

Changkyun nods, feigning enthusiasm. "Of course." 

"Oh! Almost forgot," Soyoung grinned, pulling a small breakfreast wrap from her bag. "Just picked this up like you asked. Got your favorite--"

There's a loud grunt, followed by someone clearing their throat behind the two. Soyoung rolls her eyes as she turns towards Changkyun's crew mates, already having a bad image of them in her mind. 

"Who are you?" Hoseok asks for the group. 

"That's none of your business." 

"Noona!" Changkyun yells, wide eyed. "I'm sorry hyung! Uh this is Soyoung, she's a childhood friend and--"

"She gets to be here and Gunhee can't?" Minhyuk feels offended for Jooheon, who can't be here right now to fight for his friend. Jooehon's never been outright mean to Changkyun, choosing instead to ignore him, but seeing Soyoung casually standing there like she _belonged_ made Minhyuk believe with everything in him that the younger omega wouldn't stand for it. 

"Listen here you poorly packaged horse shit--" 

"Soyoung!"

"About time!" The group grows silent, the metal door swinging open to reveal Hani who looks one part flustered and two parts stressed. "We need to do hair and make up _now!_ So get in here-oh hello Soyoung- come on lets move!"

"Oh come on Kyunnie! I can do your make up!" All hostility flees from Soyoungs face and she eagerly grabs Changkyun's hand and rushes him inside, not even bothering to learn the names of the other members. 

"Did she..." Minhyuk gapes, not being able to finish his sentence. "Who the hell does she think she is?!"

"Don't let it affect you hyung," Kihyun sighed. "Come on let's go before Hani has our head." 

Hair and make up was definitely...different. The members each had someone from the company working on them, aside from Changkyun who instead had Soyoung working diligently. Eun Jung, a small petite women, was hovering closely, watching as Soyoung worked. She apparently did well enough that Eun Jung didn't have to intervene until she started on the hair in which the artist slapped Soyoungs wrist and moved to style herself. Soyoung laughed easily, backing up in surrender. 

The air was tense, that much Hyunwoo could tell when he was escorted into the lounge. Hoseok perked up at Hyunwoo's arrival, the scent of the air after a thunderstorm from Jooheon still clinging to his skin. "Sorry," The alpha sighed, "I tried washing it off." 

"Jooheon?" Kihyun asked, resisteing the urge to run his fingers through his newly done hair. 

"He's okay. Said he'd only need to go once today and sent me out." 

The members turned to look at Minhyuk, hoping the oldest omega could confirm Jooheon was indeed okay and not putting himself in pain in order for Hyunwoo to be there. Minhyuk shrugged, glowing from the attention. "Everyone is different but generally we only _really_ need to go once on the first day. We can handle the other urges ourselves." 

"Alright then, get in a make up chair!" Kihyun claps, pushed his alpha into a chair. 

"Who's that?" Hyunwoo asked, nodding his head to Changkyun and Soyoung who were sitting in the corner waiting for the others. Soyoung was holding in a laugh, showing Changkyun something on her phone. 

Minhyuk groaned loudly, clearly not over the insult earlier. From beside him, Hyungwon snickered, just finishing his own hair and make up. "Apparently that's his friend So something."

Hyunwoo hummed, frowning. 

"What is it hyung?"

"Nothing important," Hyunwoo shrugged off. "Just didn't know Changkyun had dimples." He said, turning to face the mirror like it wasn't a big deal. At the comment, the rest of the members turned to their youngest. 

* * *

Chanhee stands beside one of the operating cameras, watching as her dancers introduce themselves to the MC and the viewers. Chanhee's used to the lime light, thus having finished her own interview only 30 minutes ago with little to no hardship. She's amused, watching the boys and seeing who's comfortable in front of the camera and who isn't. It comes at no surprise that Minhyuk draws in most of the attention by dancing to Twice's TT and doing his best impression of his members. Hoseok is confident, making everybody laugh with ease. Kihyun's stiff at first, hiding behind Hyunwoo, but the more and more Minhyuk and Hyungwon blatantly lie for some of the questions he eventually relaxes and begins answering them himself. It's their first tv interview, and Chanhee has to admit they're doing oddly well. She ends up chalking it up to Hyunwoo's calming presence, which ultimately soothes the others.

And then there's Changkyun, who stands far enough to stay out of the way but close enough to not cause suspicion.

"-but now let's get down to what you're really here for," The MC begins. "The Star Awards. This...this is the moment every dancer thinks about. This competition. Only the best of the best compete, are you ready?" 

"Defiantly!" Minhuk jumped, giving a single clap in excitement. 

The MC nodded, an easy smile sliding on his face. "I hear a new group is on the rise to stardom are you prepare to defend the National title?" 

"Of course," Hyunwoo said carefully. 

"What makes you so sure? You're a new group who's never preformed on a national stage. I've even got some intel, that one of you never even danced professionally. What makes you think you're capable of holding the championship title that Chanhee has fought so hard to obtain?" There's a moment of silence, in which the members don't know what to do so the MC continues. "Which one is it? Who's new to our world of dance?" 

Minhyuk doesn't mean to, really he doesn't, but the flicker of his eyes gives the youngest away. 

"How did you do it kid?" The MC asks, and all the members turn towards Changkyun. 

"I-uh-I'm sorry?"

"Chanhee is super meticulous. And passionate about her craft. She only takes the best of the best. You aren't. So how did you get in? Were there any...favors?"

Distress.

It was the only smell omitting from the young omega, coming in such strong waves Hyunwoo and Hoseok couldn't think clearly. _Protect him._ _Protect him. Protect him._

Even the betas in the group couldn't help but flinch, at the distress and the question. Sure they all wondered how the hell Changkyun managed to weasel his way into the crew, but they had never doubted Chanhee. They had too much respect for her. 

The MC turned to the rest of the group. "Did you guys know what he did? Is that why there's such animosity between you and him." 

There's a growl somewhere behind the cameras and then a commanding voice that screams for the cameras to be turned off. Someone must not have listened, because Chanhee snaps again and then she's walking towards the MC. They wisely turn off the cameras. 

"How _dare_ you!" Chanhee screams.

The MC throws his lands up in surrender. "I mean no disrespect towards you-"

"No shut up! _You_ don't get to talk. Don't you dare disrespect my boys like that again to you understand me?"

"Maybe if you calm down-"

"You're going to release a formal apology to the media _and_ a private one right now and if you don't-- so help me god I will have you blacklisted from any and every job you can think of. You won't be able to work as a _housekeeper_ without my permission do I make myself clear?"

The MC doesn't speak at first, settling for staring at the alpha in an attempt for submission. When Chanhee makes no attempt at backing down, he turns to the members. "I apologize." He says with a small bow and then is escorted by his assistant to a dressing room. 

Chanhee turns sharply to the producer. "Delete the footage." 

"But-" 

" _Delete the footage."_ She growls. "All of it." 

"Sunbaenim?" 

Chanhee's not sure who calls her, but it brings her out of her anger like a switch. At least for a moment. "I expect you at practice tomorrow. 9:30." she says softly.

And then she too walks off, Hani following close behind her. When the members turn to Changkyun, they find him already gone.

* * *

" _I'm sorry."_ is the first thing she hears when her and Hani are alone in her office. "I'm _so_ sorry." 

"Hani?" 

Chanhee's by her side in seconds, her frustrations from the interview melting away as she carefully places a hand on Hani's shoulder.

"It's my fault!" Hani cries. "I didn't mean-I thought-"

"Hani this isn't your fault. I told you to schedule an interview with no details. You couldn't have known."

"I should have asked you!" Hani threw her hands in the air, pushing past Chanhee. Chanhee watched silently as Hani dropped in one of the chairs, holding her head in her hands. "I was so mad at you I neglected my duty and caused all this trouble for the group and for you." 

Chanhee took a deep breath. "Hani...why were you mad at me?"

Hani shook her head. "It's dumb now."

"You're feelings are valid, always. I want you to feel comfortable here, with me. Please tell me what I did wrong." 

Hani lifted her head, so Chanhee took it as cue to walk towards her. She flinched at Hani's splotchy face, the last thing she wanted was for her to feel upset.

"Changkyun didn't know..." 

Chanhee frowned. "What?"

"Changkyun didn't know he was replacing a member!" Hani snapped, and then reeled back. Chanhee remained silent so the beta could compose herself. "He didn't know, and you left me to be the one to tell everyone. The members loved Gunhee, we both knew there was going to be some tension and you sent the poor kid in blind. He ran into Gunhee as he was moving in. It was _awful_ and I had to be there. I felt so bad and _you_ left it as a mess for me to clean up." 

"I-oh." 

Hani lets out a wet laugh. "I'm being dramatic. I'll be better after a night's rest." 

"I'm sorry," Chanhee says quickly, before Hani could stand. "You're right. That was shitty of me to do and I'm sorry for making you deal with it. I should of considered your feelings."

"Thank you," Hani says softly. 

"So am I forgiven?" 

Hani laughs, this time more amused. "Yeah you're forgiven." 

Chanhee smiles, and reached for Hani's hand. When she grabs it she brings it to her forehead, where she closes her eyes and lets out a small breath. 

"I'm sorry." She says again. 

This time it feels different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I mean no disrespect to any housekeepers out there. I have family in the housekeeping business and I know they work hard af
> 
> 2) I know I said I would get this out sooner, but then I started reading Numbered Promises by yikeslikenikes (a monsta x superhero fic) and I got roped in and needed to finish the whole thing. It wasn't long, but I kept having real life things I needed to do which kept me from reading it. Now that I've finished I'm back in the groove. But now I wanna write a superhero fic so whoopsie daisies. 
> 
> 3) lol y'all see what I'm doing ;) right there at the end ;)
> 
> 4) @Cherrykyun thinks Kihyun is going to be the first to fall for our Changkyun so it got me thinking what y'all thought? Who do you think will befriend him first? 
> 
> 5) stay safe I love y'all! (P.s. don't yell at me for calling Minhyuk a poorly packaged horse shit...it was for plot I'm so sorry Minhyuk)


	8. what it means to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen... I do not like how this first scene went. I thought I knew where I was going with Soyoung and her love interest but apparently my OC doesn't know how to confine to already set motions like the others. So as of now I'm winging it with her. Thanks Soyoung I hope you're happy.

It's jarring how fast a month goes by. 

As it got closer and closer to competition, Soyoung found herself seeing Changkyun less and less. It was hard, she'll admit, but she knew she couldn't be by his side forever. And when Soyoung got those sparks of panic, those racing thoughts of _I'm alone again_ she would pretend it's a simple separation excersise set by her therapist. And if that didn't work she just called Hani. She'd gladly take five minutes on the phone than nothing at all.

_Hall E...Hall E...Hall E..._

Soyoung keeps glancing down at the ticket and then back up to the wide openings inside the building. Her ticket clearly states her seating is in Hall E but to hell with Soyoung apparently because she couldn't even _find_ hall E. Soyoung decides to walk around the building again for another search of the hall. When she rounds the corner she has 2 seconds to react before she's knocked backwards and even less time to process the sticky substance coating her shirt. 

"Oh I'm sorry!" Her and the man say, both of them dropping to the ground to retrieve the opened cup that had fallen. 

Soyoung looks up as she hands the man his drink, and her breath catches in her throat. He's... _blinding._ With a smile that could light up any room. In fact, Soyoung doesn't remember why she was frustrated earlier. She feels like she should thank him for spilling....whatever it is that was spilt on her. 

"Again, I'm so sorry." 

"No it's okay!" Soyoung smiled. "Oh." She then says, glancing down at her shirt. "I should go get this cleaned up." 

"Um, here." The man says embarrassingly, shrugging off his hoodie.

"What? No no! It's okay I'll just...um..."

The man, an alpha, Soyoung brain supplies, gives her an easy going smile and Soyoung just wants to melt. He's just...so calming she's never experienced this before. 

"It's okay, please take it." 

"How will I return it?"

"Just...let me give you my number." 

"Wow smooth." Soyoung chuckles, granting a laugh from the other. "Soyoung. That's uh--my name." 

"Hoseok. You can call me Hobi." 

"Hi Hobi." 

"Hi Soyoung." Before the younger could say anything, Hobi's phone beeped, startling the two. Theres an awkward laugh as Hobi moves to look at his phone. "I have to run. Here." He says, handing Soyoung his phone. She quickly puts her number in to not take up much of his time. "I guess I'll see you."

"Bye."

Hobi gives her another smile and then he's off in a rush.

"Ho-ly shit." Soyoung mumbles, pulling out her own phone and sending a quick text to Changkyun.

**Nonna**

JUST MET THE GOD OF BEAUTY NO BIG DEAL 

She doesn't get a reply, but that's to be expected. She knows he probably won't be checking his phone until after the whole competition. When she looks up she spots a familiar face off in the distance, and before she can talk herself out of it she waves her hand in greeting. "Gunhee-ah!" The beta in question is quick to turn around, easily spotting Soyoung amongst the others. She was grateful when he waved back, and even more excited when he started walking towards her. "Here for the competition?" 

Soyoung knew the question sounded dumb the moment it left her lips. Of course he was here for the competition, what else could he possibly be here for? 

"Yeah, I get free tickets." 

"Free? Lucky I had to pay for mine." 

Gunhee nodded a bit awkwardly. "Well I was suppose to be preforming here so..." 

"Oh yeah," Soyoung mumbled in embarrassment. Maybe it wasn't so good of an idea to wave the former member over. "What hall are you sitting in?" 

"E." 

"Oh same here! Uh, mind helping me find it?" Gunhee rose an eyebrow. "If not that's fine! I'll look for it myself no biggie!"

Gunhee laughed, the tension slowly but surly leaving his body. "Okay sure. Maybe we can sit together?" 

Soyoung smiled. "I uh..Yeah I'd like that." She said, taking a step before stopping abruptly. "Oh! Can we go to the restroom first? Someone spilled what smells like sprite on me." 

Gunhee laughed. 

* * *

"It's not like you need to win," Chanhee says, tugging on Hyunwoo's jacket by the labels. Once she deems it perfectly fine, she takes a step back. "We're already guaranteed a spot at nationals but don't think for a second I don't want to win. I have a reputation to uphold. _You_ have to stake your claim as my new crew, you have something to prove. Here. Today." She takes a step back, examining her crew. "I have no doubt you'll do anything less than perfect." 

From beside her, Hani smiles. "That's high praise you know. Coming from sunbaenim." 

Chanhee rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ mean." Hani just giggled. "Any last minute questions? Do you want to run through it again?" 

Hani checks her watch. "There's no time, the next crew should be on their way." 

As soon as she says it there's a swing from the door and a flurry of motions. The last group to preform is walking inside the practice room but there's something to them. There's a wave of confidence surrounding the members, most of whom have their hands shoved in their jacket pockets, unbothered. The leader, an alpha, is standing in the front and he has _purple_ hair. He has purple hair and he makes it look _good._

"Oh my god." Minhyuk whispers, and the rest of the members feel that spark of awe too. Because standing in front of them is not just a dance crew. It's an entire _pack._

"This 307 Yes?" A man ask, he's not part of the pack, so he must be the director. 

"Yes," Chanhee smiles, but it's tight. "We were just leaving. Boys?" She turns to face the crew. "Let's go." 

The boys nod, each one of them turning and heading for the door. Nobody misses the way the omegas keep their eyes trained to the floor as they walk. Even Hyunwoo and Hoseok feel the need to puff out their chest. There's a sense of superiority in the air and their natural instinct is to challenge. This only makes them want to win even more. Nobody says anything on the way to the stage. Nobody needs too. And even as they walk on, and their crude comment to Changkyun whirl in their minds, they keep their mouths shut because the last thing they need is for him to buckle under the pressure and mess up. There's screaming, right before the music starts as they take their position. Changkyun scans the crowd, looking for his friend. He doesn't end up finding her, there's too many people. 

"Is your crew ready?" The voice on the mic brings him back to reality. He sees Hyunwoo nod once, and then the music starts. 

They take home first place.

* * *

The silence in the room was enough to suffocate. Each member stood silently, eyes trained to the ground with the exception of Hoseok and Hyunwoo, who put on a brave face for the crew. Even Hani seems to be cowering on herself in the corner of the room, her eyes warily trailing after the pacing alpha in the front of the mirror in the dance studio. 

"Five points." Chanhee says lowly. " _Five_ measly points. If BTS had been six points better--" Chanhee paused. "I know you saw what I saw out there. They're pack, they know each ofter inside and out. There's a type of trust they have that we never will."

Chanhee lets the silence wash over them, and then lets out a shaky breath. She glances at Hani for a second, her eyes softening. Hoseok and Hyunwoo, despite the tense situation, glance knowingly at each other before she turns back to them. 

"You guys did good," She finally says. "Don't get me wrong I am proud of what you've accomplished. But you just need to be better. We have one more competition before going to Nationals. If BTS continues on the path they're on, and we don't make any progress? I'll lose my first competition in eight years. And boys? I don't like losing."

"We really are proud." Hani said, taking a step forward. "Chanhee sunbaenim is giving you the rest of the week off." 

"I know it's not much but it's what I can give you. Monday morning we'll go over your new choreo."

"Thank you." Hyunwoo nods once. 

"Yeah yeah," Chanhee waves, finally letting a smile etch it's way onto her face. "Now get home before the bbq at the dorm gets cold." 

[Monsta X performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec7Z7YNdai0)

[BTS's performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKDppUjuvdM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this has taken this long is cause I hate this chapter with every fiber of my being. I've tried to re write it multiple times and make it longer but idk what to tell you it just isn't it. Vibes are off. I'm hoping next chapter is better tho.
> 
> And as promised, now that BTS has been introduced: 
> 
> Namjoon = Alpha  
> Jin = Beta  
> Hoseok = Alpha  
> Suga = Beta  
> Jimin = Omega  
> Tae =omega  
> Jungkook = Alpha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have been slow! I just recently got a burst of inspiration/motivation to write my other story Cross My Heart (and hope to die). After reading Numbered Promises I really wanted to do my own superhero monsta x story and because I have no self restraint I went ahead and wrote it. I even have my OC's present in that one too (Chanhee, Hani, and Soyoung). 
> 
> Okay you can go ahead and read the chapter now, the rest of this will just be some ramblings 
> 
> okay idk man I find it so weird, I've never read a monsta x fic with OC characters, and here I am writing one with three main ones. Not to mention my other monsta x story has the same OC's who play important plot roles? Sometimes I get scared that people will see this and not want to read specifically because the stories have OC characters but boiiiii did I fall in love with my creations. Now I can't imagine not writing them ya know? I wanna give them deep emotion backgrounds and stuff. Anyway this is why I treasure y'all who do read this (and leave comments) so much, because you guys appreciate my babies AND you don't treat them as weird anomalies. You comment about them like they're just as important as the boys and it just makes me so happy. Makes my heart go uwu.
> 
> ew can't believe I said that
> 
> anyway look y'all it's pretty late, which means I'm more likely to start pouring my heart out and nobody wants to read that. I just need to get it out cause I got a lot of emotions and I've been locked in my house for so long with people I can't really tell my real emotions to. 
> 
> Thanks for being here and enjoying my writing. It means a lot to me guys it really does. Also as I'm writing this the news is on in the background and they're talking about the COVID-19 and now I worry, I hope you guys are being safe out there!
> 
> also cherrykun I've officially dubbed you as my AO3 bestie, so whaddup gurl hows it going <3
> 
> Okay if y'all read down to this point I applaud you, I give you guys all my love and hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are looking up for our boy.

The click of her heels echos throughout the empty halls of the studio. It's much too early for anyone else to be there besides her and Hani. The beta in question doing this awkward little speed walk down the hall to meet Chanhee where she stood. 

"I found it!" Hani smiles brightly, and Chanhee's heart does a little flip. So much so she has half a mind to check herself into a hospital for a heart condition. "Chanhee-ssi?" 

"Huh?" Chanhee blinks. "Oh yes, what did you find?" 

"I found the song BTS danced to!"

Chanhee frowned, after the competition she has spent _days_ looking for that song. When she couldn't find it she thought maybe the song had been a remix of the original, but no matter what she couldn't find anything remotely close to what BTS preformed to. And she was too proud to call BigHit studios to ask. So she asked Hani to investigate for her, honestly not really expecting anything to come out of it.

"At first I wasn't finding anything so I decided to take to twitter, BTS already has a decent fan base so I went through their accounts because dedicated fans can find out anything it's actually kind of scary." Hani laughed, causing a small smile from Chanhee. "Anyway I made a fake account and then asked where they got their song from. Turns out it's an original. They wrote a song themselves, sang it, and danced to it. That's why it's not up anywhere else yet." 

"An original?" Chanhee asked wide eyed. "What are they a Kpop group?" 

"It's actually quite genius." Hani comments as the two begin walking down the hall once again.

"I know," Chanhee whined. "Of course they'd get top scores, nobody else can top dances to _their own_ song. Dammit I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Maybe we can ask the boys if they're willing to experiment?" 

"No no, I'd likely get more luck if I terminated them and gathered a new group. But we're already so far ahead there would be no point--what?" She asks when she see's Hani smiling widely. 

"You like them~" Hani sings. 

"What no I don't. I'm thinking strategically."

"The old Chanhee-ssi wouldn't of hesitated." 

"Okay no it's only because--oh!" Chanhee jumps slightly, turning the corner to see the youngest member standing there. "Changkyun?" 

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" He says quickly. "I just like to take my breaks outside of the dance room!" 

"I didn't say you were, you just startled me is all." Chanhee hums, and even she is taken aback with how fond she sounds. 

"But while we're here. I may or may not have...overheard a certain dilemma. And well, I'd like to help." 

"Help?" Hani asks. 

Changkyun just grins. "Well I did major in music production. If you want I can take a look at the song you've chosen and edit it. It won't be our very own but it would be our own remix."

_I knew there was a reason I liked him._

"Well if you insist, Changkyun why don't you come with us up to my office." 

"Of course." 

"Changkyun?" Hani asks as the three walk down the hall. 

"Yes noona?"

"Why are you here so early?"

There's a slight pause, a slight hesitation. "I was practicing." 

"Changkyun," Chanhee frowns, "The group is scheduled to practice at _6 a.m._ There's absolutely no reason for you to be here any earlier."

"Okay sunbaenim, it won't happen again." 

Chanhee and Hani both exchange worried glances, both of them not satisfied with the answer.

* * *

"Stop! Changkyun we don't have time to be messing up! Why can't you get this right?!"

Changkyun bends over, hands on his knees as he tries to slow down his breathing. Maybe this is why Chanhee told him to go back and get some sleep, obviously he didn't. He couldn't imagine the field day the members would have if he showed up late, or worse found out he was excused by Chanhee herself. " 'm sorry hyung," Changkyun panted. 

"Hoseok it's fine, we're doing okay let's just take it from the top." 

"I have to agree with hyung this time," Hyungwon sighed. "Chanhee-ssi could walk in any moment and we should be better than this." 

"Sorry hyung," Changkyun says again, because frankly he doesn't know what he can say anymore. He's starting to sound like a broken record, and there's so much even he can take.

There's a few moments in which nobody does anything but breath heavily, after having done their second run through of the song already. It's only when Hyunwoo starts walking over to his phone that Chanhee walks in. Apparently she's been busy today, because she's wearing heels and make-up, and that's something she only does when she's got to be everywhere in such a short period of time.

"We were just taking a break," Hyunwoo says quickly. 

Chanhee just shrugs, "That's fine. Never said you couldn't take breaks." 

The members watch as she makes her way into the storage closet, taking out a foldable chair before making her way to the front of the room where she usually stands. She takes a seat, notes at the ready to watch the performance. "Whenever you're ready." She says, and the members nervously glance at Changkyun who's been getting the moves wrong all day. 

When the music starts, Changkyun is already a beat behind, he manages to catch up a few counts in, but the mistake is enough to deter him throughout the entire performance. Not to mention this one move where they all just move too fast for him to properly assess what they're doing with their feet. He stumbles every time they do it, and today is no exception. Except this time, there is no scoff or angry yelling. This time the members look at him through the mirror and then look at Chanhee, like as soon as she see's it she'll kick him out for not being good enough. And now that the pressures on, and his members can't stop staring at him, Changkyun finds himself making more mistakes than he's ever made before. The very notion of it makes him want to hole up in his bed and never come out. If his members disliked him before they surly hate him now. 

"Hyunwoo," Chanhee says when the music stops. "May I speak with you?" she asks, but judging by the way she's already heading towards the door everyone knows it wasn't a request. "You guys run it again." Chanhee waits until the door is closed, and they're standing out in the hallway before she finally speaks again. "Why hasn't Changkyun managed to learn his moves correctly? He looks like he's the only one behind." 

"I uh-- I'm not sure." 

"How long has Changkyun been struggling?"

Hyunwoo doesn't respond, because he doesn't know. 

"Do you know where Changkyun was this morning?"

A pause. "The dance room." 

Chanhee nods, "Do you know how long he's been here?" Chanhee doesn't really give Hyunwoo anytime to answer. "Because I got here at 4 am this morning and he was already well into practicing. Did he get here early? Did he even leave last night? Tell me because I'm confused, if he spends so much time in the dance room practicing why is he so behind? If he's practicing more than the average person he should be way ahead of the one week mark, that is unless he's been practicing the wrong thing and nobody has been correcting him. Do you want this team to fail Hyunwoo?"

"No sunbaenim." 

"Do you think any member of BTS is afraid to ask their leader for help? Do you think that a member from _any_ dance crew looks at their leader with _fear_ in their eyes every time they mess up? Because in my line of experience, a leader is suppose to be their first defense. All of your members should be comfortable enough to ask for help without the fear of being pressured, mocked, or judged. I get it. I fucking get it okay? Gunhee deserved the spot sure, but _everybody_ knows they can be replaced at a drop of a dime. You all signed with me _knowing_ that.I disbanded a two year dance crew in order to have you guys. And did you, or anyone, ever stop to think that _maybe_ Changkyun could bring something good to this group? I did not bring him in to hurt you, I brought him in because I saw something in him that _none_ of you have. I saw something in this kid that _can't be taught._ And I am watching it slowly shatter every day. I am not going to order you to be nice to him, because doing it out of obligation is even worse than what you're doing now. But Hyunwoo, a leader does not behave like this. Do not be my first mistake." 

Chanhee doesn't give him a chance to respond, instead turning around and strolling back into the studio. Hyunwoo follows silently behind her, his features giving nothing away from what was just said. 

"Okay listen up!" Chanhee begins, turning off the music. "I did not come all this way during my hectic day just for an evaluation. It has come to my attention that BTS has enlisted two of their own for a duo dance competition and because I'm petty and don't like to lose I've done so as well. So," Chanhee clapped once. "Hyungwon and Changkyun, I know it's your day off tomorrow but I do want to go over the dance you two will be learning. So come by the studio around noon so you can sleep in. Okay, everyone dismissed," 

The members frowned, checking their watches to make sure they got the time right. At their distraction, Chanhee gave Hyunwoo a pointed look. 

"I'm feeling generous today. Changkyun can I speak to you." 

Confused, the rest of the members walked to their belongings, watching warily as the youngest walked towards Chanhee. 

"Changkyun," She whispered, so nobody else could hear. "Go home. Get some rest." 

"Chanhee-ssi I almost got it down, just a few more hours and--"

"30 minutes." 

"What?"

"I'm giving you 30 minutes. Hani will come check to make sure you're gone by then." 

Changkyun could only nod.

Hyunwoo watched as the youngest trailed back to his own bag in the corner of the room, isolated from everybody else. Just as he suspected, while everyone else began packing their belongings and winding down, Changkyun taking a sip of water, waited for the others to leave so he could stay after.

Hyunwoo frowned. Maybe he _was_ being too hard on their youngest? Not to mention he was an omega, didn't omega's like...have to get praise? All the time? He certainly sees the way Minhyuk and Jooheon react to a simple "good job" by him or Hoseok. Hyunwoo sighed, never have taken an omega bio course a day in his life. He barley skidded by his Alpha courses and he was one. 

"Hyung you coming?" Hoseok asked, slinging his bag around his shoulders as the rest of the members tiredly headed towards the door. 

"I'm going to stay a little longer."

"Really?" Hoseok's eyebrows shot up, sneaking a glance at the youngest still in the corner. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Hyunwoo nodded. _Why do we hate him so much?_ "Uh, can you make sure Kihyun doesn't...like commit mass homicide while I'm gone? And don't let Hyungwon fall asleep when he gets home because then he won't wake for dinner and Minhyuk-"

"I got it I got it," Hoseok laughed. "Kihyun's not allowed to murder anyone, Hyungwon can't sleep yet, and put a movie on for the kids so they stay out of trouble." 

Hyunwoo snickered, then a thought came to him. "Hey Hoseok ah?" 

"Hm?" 

"Kihyun and I, we're looking to expand our pack." 

Hoseok's blinked, eyes suddenly going wide. 

"And it's not just because we just saw our competition was pack! We've actually been talking about it for a few months now. And well," Hyunwoo rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You fit in with us. I guess what I'm asking is, if you'd allow Kihyun and I to court you? We're going to ask the rest of the members too but we thought we'd start with you." 

"I-" Hoseok smiled. "Yeah yeah of course. I'd love to be apart of your pack."

"Okay cool. Cool." 

"Kihyun hyung said he was going to leave you if you didn't hurry up!" Jooheon yelled, peaking his head inside the door. Changkyun still stood in the corner, waiting patiently for the others to leave. 

"Better go make sure Kihyun's not ready to murder everyone. I'll see you at home." And then Hoseok was jogging towards the door, disappearing with Jooheon. 

When Hyunwoo finally turned his sights on the youngest, Changkyun paled. And when the alpha started walking towards him he watched as Changkyun curled around himself, willing himself to appear smaller, his eyes were set firmly on the ground, and his head tilted just enough to expose his neck submissively. Hyunwoo's stomach dropped. He had never in his life been _feared_ by somebody and he never felt more like an asshole then he did now. 

"Changkyun?" 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got you in trouble! I promise I won't go back until I get it right. I'll stay all night I'll--"

"Changkyun," Hyunwoo said softly, because the last thing the omega needed was to reprimanded. At the gentle tone, Changkyun's eyes shoot up to look at the leader, his features confused and a little surprise. "Which part is confusing you? I can help." 

"I...really?" 

Hyunwoo flinched, angry at himself for letting the situation get so out of hand for _months._ "I know it's going to take you a long time to trust me. And I'm sorry for that, but right here, right now I'm going to try okay?" 

Changkyun nodded. 

"How long did Chanhee-ssi allow you to stay in the practice room?" 

"30 minutes..." 

Changkyun learned it in 20.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter yet. It just felt so easy to write ^.^
> 
> Lol surprisingly I don't have a lot to say before this chapter. What do people with short authors notes usually do? Lol who knows? not me. So I guess...have fun? Comment??? Like??? Subscribe??? 
> 
> *kisses*

Saturday's were always Kihyun's favorite day. It gave him some much needed time to wake up at a reasonable hour (8 a.m.) and get the chores he couldn't do during the week all done in one day. He didn't really "allow" himself a full day of rest until Sunday where he then picked a member to cuddle with. Usually Hyungwon, because that man could sleep all day with little interaction so if Kihyun did need to get up off and on throughout the day the other wouldn't be too bothered. 

Hyunwoo had taken Hoseok out for a day for whatever alpha's do to have a good time. Kihyun didn't really press for any details, he was getting his day with Hoseok tomorrow. Minhyuk was off visiting family, apparently his sister had a baby during competition and so he was going to devote the day making up for missing the delivery. Kihyun's not entirely sure where Hyungwon went, but after both alpha's of the group had told him he wasn't allowed to spend all day sleeping, he begrudgingly forced himself out of the dorm. As for Jooheon, he had let Kihyun know this morning that he was going to hang out with Gunhee for a little bit before meeting up with Minhyuk to go shopping. And the youngest? 

The youngest was currently walking up to him, his friend trailing by his side. Soyoung was telling a story, that much Kihyun could see with the way she moved her hands widely as she spoke. Changkyun was laughing beside her, wild and carefree with his hands lazily shoved in his jacket pockets. When he saw the older, he tensed, and Kihyun turned back to the car to pull more groceries out with a feeling of hot shame. Hyunwoo had talked to him last night, about the treatment of the youngest. Kihyun hadn't taken it well, he had felt defensive about being corned and had lashed out at the leader, causing a miserable sleepless night. Kihyun hated fighting. He hated going to bed angry even more. 

But seeing Changkyun for the first time since their last dance practice did something to him, and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. 

"Hyung?" 

Kihyun jumped, spinning around so he was face to face with Changkyun. Soyoung was beside him, arms crossed and obviously annoyed. 

"Do you need some help?"

Kihyun glanced at the array of bags still in the back seat, and knew he couldn't bring them up by himself without making more than one trip. 

"Let me help," Changkyun whispered, a little desperate. "Please?" 

"Uh, yeah okay okay." Kihyun nodded, and then turned to Soyoung. 

"No." Soyoung said quickly, and then turned to Changkyun. "I'll see you later." She smiled softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then giving Kihyun a stiff bow before jogging off. 

Kihyun cleared his throat awkwardly, grabbing the rest of the bags before heading up to the dorm, Changkyun trailing silently behind him. Kihyun had half expected the omega to put the groceries on the table and then disappear into his room, isolating himself like he normally did. But he was surprised to turn around and see him unpacking everything, even going as far as hiding Hyungwon's secret pudding stash behind Hyunwoo's protein powder that he made Kihyun buy but never actually used. 

"It looks like you deep cleaned," Changkyun commented, looking around the dorm. 

"I did," Kihyun didn't know what else to say to the younger. He didn't want to be rude, but it was awkward, now that he thought about it...Changkyun had been living with them for months and this is probably the first _real_ conversation he's had with the kid. "I uh- it took all day." he settled on, not sure if that would keep the conversation going. 

"You must be tired hyung. You never get the full weekend to relax." 

Kihyun blinked. He honestly didn't think anyone noticed. 

"I'm used to it. I enjoy cleaning." 

"You should still rest before starting dinner," Changkyun said softly, like the statement would cause the older to lash out at him. But this was the most Kihyun's ever spoken to him without sounding like he wanted him gone, so he was going to push his luck the furthest he could. 

Kihyun chuckled softly. "There's really no time. If I don't start within the next 20 minuets it won't be ready by the time everyone comes home." 

"Hyung--"

"Really it's okay Changkyun," Kihyun sighed, only now realizing how actually tired he was. When Changkyun didn't say anything, Kihyun slowly turned towards him, noticing the omega once again withdrawing. Kihyun could actually see him shutting himself down, and it made his throat close up. "Will you wake me in 10 minutes?" 

Changkyun looked up, "Are you sure hyung?"

"Yeah," Kihyun nodded, putting away the last of the food. "Just 10 minutes okay?" 

Changkyun nodded, watching as the beta tiredly walked to his room. 

* * *

When Kihyun wakes up, it's been a whole hour since he decided to lay down for a quick 10 minute nap. 

"Ah that brat!" Kihyun snaps under his breath, jumping out of bed. "I knew I couldn't trust him to-" Kihyun freezes in his spot at the sight. Changkyun is standing in front of the stove, back facing him as he stirs something Kihyun can't quite see. "Changkyun?"

At the sudden voice Changkyun gives a startled jump, nearing dropping the chopsticks he had been using to cook. 

"Hyung! I'm sorry I didn't wake you up!" He says, setting the utensils down and turning around to properly face Kihyun. "You just looked so tired and already in deep sleep when the 10 minutes was up and I didn't wan't to wake you. I'm sorry I should have I'm sorry--"

"No no Changkyun it's okay," 

Changkyun visibly relaxed. "I uh, started dinner for you. It's almost ready, I was just plating everything." 

"Thank you," Kihyun said, walking closer to see what the younger had made. It looked amazing, a giant pan filled with rabokki, ramen, and tteokbokki. At the sight of it, Kihyun's stomach gave a hungry growl and both men found themselves laughing at it. "It looks really good Changkyun." 

The omega preened at the praise, sure it had only been from a beta but baby steps. Plus, Kihyun's approval was hard to come by for _anybody_ in the group so the words still left a butterfly feeling in the younger. 

But the good atmosphere disappeared, almost as fast as it came. 

"Hyung do you mind...uh...not telling the others I cooked?" 

Kihyun tilted his head, confused, so Changkyun rushed to explain. "It's just...I don't think they'd want to eat anything...you know...made by me."

Kihyun wanted to defend his members. He wanted to tell Changkyun that he was wrong, that they wouldn't mind it, and then he remembered just a week ago when _he_ was so against anything Changkyun did. And so he nodded slowly. 

That night at been the _worst_ experience of Kihyun's life. Kihyun usually praised himself for being a damn good cook, but he didn't cook this meal. Changkyun, who sat beside him and waited until everyone had gotten some before finally getting something for himself, cooked this meal. And Kihyun had to sit and take in all the praise from the others. Apparently, this had been his 'best meal yet'. Minhyuk had even gone as far as to ask if he could make this for his birthday when it came up. Kihyun never wanted to bang his head on the table more than he did in that moment. The only thing that kept him sane, was the knowing look from Hyunwoo.

"Thank you again," Kihyun said softly, washing the plates from dinner. It was his week to do the dishes, and of course Changkyun had came to ask if he needed any help. The others were already in their rooms. Jooheon and Minhyuk were probably scheming something, Hoseok and Hyungwon most likely already went to bed, and Kihyun didn't doubt that Hyunwoo was waiting for him to finish up. 

"It's no problem hyung," Changkyun grinned, the happiest he's been in a long time. 

"Where did you learn how to cook Changkyun? The meal was really good." 

Changkyun's smile dimmed a little, but he did his best to conceal it as he dried the dishes being handed to him. 

"You learn how to do a lot of things when you've been on you're own for so long." 

And that night, when the dishes were finished and Changkyun was turning off all the lights and locking the door, Kihyun crawled into Hyunwoo's bed and cried. 

* * *

Soyoung sighed dramatically, strolling down the busy streets of the shopping market. Weekends were usually for her and Changkyun to catch up on the week, but apparently he had learned some new dance yesterday and Hyungwon (which ever one that one was) had wanted to spend Sunday reviewing. That's how she found herself walking alone to their favorite coffee shop place because Changkyun or not she was going to get her coffee. 

On the way to the coffee shop, there was this small dance studio. It was her and Changkyun's favorite place to pass by, and any conversation they had would be paused as they watched the dancers in the front window. The window was big, showing the entire dance room. Every time they had passed by it, there was some group of young kids dancing to Kpop dances. Her and Changkyun had made a game out of it, guessing which song the dance belonged to and keeping a point score. Changkyun had 326 points to Soyoungs 323. 

Soyoung almost didn't even look through the window, not wanting to play without her friend. But of course curiosity got the best of her and if Changkyun wasn't here that was his fault, she might as well get the free point. However, she did not see high school kids. No, instead she saw a litter of _children_ no older than 6 wiggling their bodies out of synch. And before she could stop herself, she tapped on the window, trying to get the instructors attention. 

When Gunhee looked up, his eyebrows shot up in surprise and Soyoung quickly took the opportunity to wave. He gave an awkward little wave back, still not on the basis of friendship yet with the omega, and then turned back to his class. Soyoung felt a little bad for interrupting. Working at a daycare, she knew how easily kids got distracted and how hard it was to gain their attention back. For a moment she thought about going in, waiting until class was over to apologize, but then thought that would be creepy. But she wanted to say sorry, and thank you, for help at the competition. So then she thought _what the hell,_ she's going to a coffee shop anyway. 

When the last child hopped clumsily into his parents arms, Gunhee turned around, shoving his water bottle and towel into his bag and took out his phone. He had a few messages from Jooheon, at least a hundred from Minhyuk who was watching Crash Landing On You and wanted to squeal to Gunhee, and only a few twitter notifications. He lazily clicked through them, walking out of the practice room. He didn't even see Soyoung until she shot up from her seat in the main lobby, a small two drink bag carrier in hand. 

"Gunhee hey!" She smiled shyly, not sure if she was overstepping. "I got you some coffee. Sorry if that's weird. Just wanted to thank you for helping out at the competition and like...apologize." 

"Apologize for what?" 

"Distracting the kids. I know they can be a handful sometimes. And also for like...I don't know everything I've ever done since meeting you. Here." She said, sticking her arm out with a cup of coffee. 

"Uh, thanks." 

"Sorry." 

"You seem to apologize a lot." 

"Yeah sorry--I mean--ugh sorry." 

Gunhee chuckled, sliding his phone away and walking with Soyoung out the door. 

"Going somewhere?" 

"No," Soyoung shook her head. "Just back down the street to head home. I live near here." 

"So do I, walk together?" 

Soyoung beamed, "Yeah!" 

The two started walking in silence, both of them sipping awkwardly at their drinks. Soyoung always hated the silence, she never understood the phrase _"Comfortable silence"._ All silences felt awkward to her, so she picked her brain for something. _Anything_ that could start a conversation. "So..." She hummed, Gunhee glanced at her, eyebrows raised. "A dance instructor for the kiddos? That's cute." 

Gunhee's eyes widened slightly, so Soyoung panicked. "I mean! Like the kids! The kids are cute!" Pause. "Not saying that you _aren't_ cute you're actually very cute but that's not what I meant...I just...you know what I'm just going to go find a cliff to jump off of. I'll see you around," 

Soyoung fully intended to turn around then. Sure maybe not to _actually_ find a cliff and jump off but defiantly to get out of this situation. And she would have, she really would of high tailed it out of there had Gunhee not laughed. A full, throw your head back and clutch your stomach laugh. And Soyoung was left there thinking... _cute._

"It's alright I get what you mean," Gunhee finally said. "Yeah, Starship studios only pays for Jooheons half of the rent so I need to make up the other half. Not that I mind it, I like kids." 

"Oh sorry," 

Gunhee tilted his head, confused on what Soyoung could possibly be sorry about, before it clicked and he sighed. "You know you don't have to keep apologizing every time I bring up starship or the dance crew. It's not your fault, I never blamed you for it. Plus I've more or less moved on from it."

"Oh okay sor--" Soyoung cleared her throat. "That's good." Silence seemed to wash over the two again, so Soyoung spoke. "Do you visit Jooheon often?" 

Gunhee shrugged, taking a sip of coffee before answering. "He's pretty busy these days but we make it work. I just saw him yesterday actually. We got some ramen." 

"Ah that's nice." 

"What about Changkyun? You guys spend a lot of time together?" 

"Not really. I mean...I'm allowed to come by whenever I want for...medical reasons. But we try not to use each other as a crutch so I stopped coming around every day. I did see him yesterday though! We got some ice cream after his practice and then he went back to the dorm..." Soyoung trailed off, eyes looking down at her feet as she walked. 

Gunhee frowned, watching as Soyoung bit her lip worriedly. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"It's just..." Soyoung paused, looking at Gunhee. "Aish...I don't know if I should even tell you. No offense..." 

"Does it have to do with the members? With Jooheon?" Gunhee waited for Soyoung to continue and when she didn't he went on. "Just because I'm friends with the others doesn't mean I wouldn't want to be friends with Changkyun. Sure I don't really know him but I'd like to." 

"I'm only telling you this because I haven't been able to talk to anyone about this yet." Soyoung rushed out. She needed an outlet, and her therapist was on vacation for a week and she _refused_ to see anyone else besides Dr. Young. "It's just...Look. Changkyun and I...we don't come from...the best childhoods. We actually had some pretty shitty lives up until college. And I'm not going to tell you what we went though because I don't know you well enough to tell you my side and I would _never_ tell Changkyun's side without his permission." 

"It's okay," Gunhee said softly. "I understand." 

"Okay..." Soyoung took a breath. "Listen, I never expected the group to welcome him with open arms. Not after learning about you. But I didn't think they'd be so...I don't know...hostile... Changkyun doesn't tell me everything but I can tell he's hurting. I've known him long enough to tell when he's not okay. And it's already been _months_ since he joined and I'm not seeing any progress. And I'm starting to worry about him. I would never be able to live with myself if I let him put himself back in the same situation he was in as a kid. But he won't listen to me when I try to talk to him about this. He just shuts me down. And he hasn't done that since high school. We normally tell each other everything."

"Soyoung-ssi..."

"Ah," Soyoung sniffled awkwardly. "Sorry for dumping all this on you. I didn't mean to. Maybe I should start a diary."

"Soyoung-ssi--"

"Yeah you're right. I have crappy memory I'd never be able to commit to writing in it. Oh look," Soyoung stopped at the corner of a street lamp. "This is my stop. I go up there." She said, pointing to a small hill that lead into a neighborhood.

"Oh...I go straight."

"It was really nice to see you Gunhee." She bowed slightly, walking away.

She managed three steps before Gunhee grabbed her wrist, surprised by his own action. "Look..." Look what? Gunhee didn't exactly know how to console Soyoung with this type of thing. "It's going to be okay. It'll work out. Changkyun managed to get me to like him and I'm the one he replaced." 

Soyoung smiled, her eyes slightly watery. "Plus you barely know him."

"That too. I barley even know him. If anyone can turn the hearts of the members. It's him. Okay?"

Soyoung nodded. "Okay."

"I guess," Gunhee paused, letting go of Soyoungs wrist. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Soyoung smiled. "I'll see you." And then she turned around and left Gunhee alone at the lamp post. The beta watched until she was officially out of sight and then took out his phone, which he had neglected since the end of class, and sent Jooheon a message.

_To:_ Honey

_6:58 We need to talk_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet y'all thought I died huh

It smells sweet, like maple syrup inside the music store. That could be because of the western style breakfast nook right across the street that seems to attract more foreigners than locals. Jooheon's browsing the CD collection in the back of the building, a pair of bulky headphones sitting securely around his neck with the groups next performance piece playing on loop. He's so engrossed in the music, both mentally and physically, that he jumps when he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder. 

Gunhee laughs at Jooheon's reaction. 

"Hey man what's up?" Jooheon finally asks once he's done chewing his friend out for laughing at him. Gunhee settles in nicely beside him, picking a random CD from the pile and examining it like he was going to buy it, he usually never did. He said CD's were useless now that everything was digital. "You said you had something important to talk about?" 

Gunhee sighs, and Jooheon instantly knows whatever it is can't be pleasant. 

"Look Jooheon," Gunhee starts, "I've been hanging out with Soyoung." 

"Oh?" Jooheon says, an eyebrow raised and a smile already forming. 

"Look it's just—shut up," Gunhee mumbles, pointedly looking anywhere else but his friend. "That's not the point of this conversation. The point of this conversation is Changkyun. What's up with the way you guys have been treating him dude?" 

Jooheon's shoulders sag instantly, and he moves to turn off his music. "I don't...I don't know." 

"Jooheon—"

"I know it's shitty. But...we all kind of just had a mutual hate for him after you left and it just never went away. We didn't try to work on it and he certainly didn't." 

"Yeah but Jooheon you have to understand your flaw in that logic. Changkyun's an omega, he's not going to just insert himself in places he knows he's not welcomed. You of all people should know that. Omega's need praise and attention, if he knew he wasn't going to get that why set himself up for failure?"

"Well shit now you're just making me feel bad." 

"You should." Gunhee says with no hesitation. He tries not to focus too hard on Jooheon's betrayed look. "I probably shouldn't be saying this... Soyoung confided in me recently but Changkyun's been through some shit. Some deep _traumatic_ shit. You know how hard it was for you after you got out of your dad's bullshit pack. Imagine getting out of a bad situation, getting better, and then finding yourself back where you started. Changkyun won't leave you guys because he made a commitment to the group and to Chanhee sunbae. But this can't be good for him." 

Jooheon hates thinking about his life before he left his family pack. How hard it was to be there, how unhappy it made him. He imagines being treated the same way by a group of strangers, and then he imagines staying with them because of a sense of moral obligation. It makes his heart sink and he can't help but try to think of a time he ever saw his youngest member happy. 

"You're right." 

"I'm not trying to make you feel like a bad person," Gunhee says softly, grabbing Jooheon's hand and giving it a small squeeze. "But I need you to understand you are wrong and you need to fix it." 

"I will." Jooheon says quickly. "I'll...I'll talk to the others too. I promise." 

"Good. Hey Jooheon?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm proud of you." 

* * *

Jooheon's moment comes later that evening. He's sitting at the dinning table with a spread of worksheets laid out in front of him. The groups been doing more interviews lately (none as catastrophic as their first) and a surprising amount of them had been incorporating English. Jooheon didn't know much English so it was mostly up to Hyunwoo and Hyungwon to use the small amount they knew. 

It was late, dinner already served and put up. Hyunwoo and Kihyun were busy with Hoseok in one of their rooms and Minhyuk had stormed out of the building completely after Jooheon had told him about the conversation he had earlier with Gunhee. It wasn't that Minhyuk was angry with him, or Gunhee. It was more of him being angry at the whole situation, him being angry that he allowed himself to be the bad guy. So he said he needed space, and left for the connivence store down the street that was opened 24/7. 

It's about thirty minutes later when both Hyungwon and Changkyun slump through the door, both dead tired from practice. Their schedule was a little more absurd than the others. Now they were forced to practice on weekends but at odd and different times a day. They were also allowed to leave group practice a whole hour early to get some of their own in. The rest of the group could see how hard the two were working, and even Hoseok had decided to back off of Chankyun for a bit. Not to mention the members starting letting Hyungwon take naps more often. 

"Dibs on shower," Hyungwon groans, rubbing his shoulder and making a beeline to the single bathroom. Changkyun just answers with a, "Okay hyung," and stumbles into the kitchen in search of dinner. He finds the small plate Kihyun had made for him and promptly heats it up. 

Jooheon watches quietly, because there is a small moment where Changkyun doesn't realize he's there. The omega looks...carefree. And maybe not happy but... content. He's rolling his shoulders, watching his food heat with such intensity it reminds Jooheon of a puppy waiting for it's owner to set the food bowl down. And then, like a dam, it breaks. It breaks as soon as Changkyun turns around to set his food on the table, and instead see's Jooheon with all his notes and study material. 

There's an awkward silence that follows, and Changkyun looks down at the food in his hands. 

"Sorry hyung, I'll just eat this in the room." 

"Wait Changkyun-ah," Jooheon says quickly. He's not sure if he should stop Changkyun from going. All the omega's share a room and with Jooheon being out here and Minhyuk being out of the dorm completely, Changkyun would have a chance to be alone. Jooheon tries to think. Would he enjoy being alone? 

No. No he wouldn't. Because Omega's need attention, they need know they're wanted. Maybe if Changkyun was a cared for member of the group like everyone else it would be fine. But he's not, and a sneaking suspicion tells him that the youngest needs to know he's not alone. Not anymore. 

"You uh...wouldn't happen to know anything about studying English do you?" 

The question seems to take Changkyun by surprise. His eyes quickly scan over the materials and then he looks back up at Jooheon. "I'm fluent," he says quietly. 

"You are?" 

Changkyun panics. "I'm sorry I don't really say anything during the interviews! I just didn't think I was allowed to or if people even wanted to hear what I had to say and I know it's not fair to put the pressure on my hyungs but—"

"It's okay It's okay!" Jooheon says, because Changkyun feels silenced amongst his members, like he can't speak, and yet somehow he's still finding it to apologize like it was his fault. "Do you mind...helping me? Study I mean." 

"Oh," Changkyun blinks. "I..."

"If you don't have the time that's fine."

"No! No I do. I want to help really. I just...you really want me to?" 

Jooheon has to restrain himself from marching to Chanhee's office and demanding she kick him out the group. 

"Yes please." 

Changkyun nods, a brilliant smile making its way onto his face as he sets his plate down on a space not covered by paper. They start with reviewing what Jooheon already knows and they don't go to bed until Kihyun physically has to force them to.

* * *

Minhyuk get's his time in the dead of night when the only sounds that can be heard is the whirling of the ceiling fan and Jooheon's light snoring.

Minhyuk get's nightmares, not often, but when he does they're bad. Lately, these nightmares consist of his members. Every version is a possibility of them leaving him, deciding he isn't worth it anymore. Minhyuk doesn't get why he feels that way, considering they aren't even pack. Not yet anyway if Minhyuk has anything to say about it. 

Sighing, Minhyuk swings his legs over the bed and checks the time. It's much too late for him to be awake, and he knows it's going to kill him when he has to wake up early tomorrow for practice but for now he just knows he doesn't want to be awake. So he gets out of bed and quietly makes his way into the kitchen. 

"Changkyun?"

"Hyung!" Changkyun gives a surprised whisper, spinning around wide eyed. "You scared me." 

"Sorry," Minhyuk yawned. "What are you doing up?" 

Changkyun bites his lip, embarrassed for a moment. "I was reviewing the dance me and Hyungwon hyung have been doing. I wasn't going all out, just making sure I knew the moves. The duo competition is in a few days and I need to make sure I'm perfect." 

"Changkyun if you exhaust yourself you won't be. You need to rest." 

"Sorry hyung," Changkyun paused, squeezing his cup of water he had been drinking from when Minhyuk appeared. "Can I ask why you're up?" 

"Bad dream," Minhyuk shrugs. "Was going to get some tea or something before trying to go back to sleep. I just...didn't want to be in the room right now." 

''I can make you some," Changkyun says, setting his cup down and turning back into the kitchen even with Minhyuk's protest. It doesn't take long to make the tea, and Minhyuk's pleased that the younger makes a cup for himself too. Maybe the warm drink with sooth both of them back to sleep. 

The two don't talk much, both of them tired and not really sure where they stand. 

"Changkyun." 

"Yes?" Changkyun set's his now nearly empty cup on the living room coffee table. Both of them had settled for sitting on the couch with a blanket they got from the corner of the room. 

"I'm sorry." 

Changkyun blinks. "What?" 

"For how I've treated you. I should have known better. I don't deserve your forgiveness I know that and you aren't obligated to give it to me. But I want you to know I feel awful about it. I should have reached out. There's a lot of things I should of done. I promise you from now own I'll try harder. But right here right now I want you to know _I am so sorry._ Nobody should be treated like how we--I treated you." 

"You don't deserve my forgiveness." 

Minhyuk looks up, and even in the dark he can see the tears streaming down the omega's face.

"You guys have been awful to me," Changkyun raised a hand, wiping a tear from his face. "But...you're the first one to properly apologize. I can't...I don't know if I can accept it right now...It hurts. I've been hurting since joining this group. It was supposed to be an exciting experience for me but now I just want it to be _over._ I'm so _tired_ hyung. I didn't do anything to deserve this. Thank you for apologizing. It...it really means a lot. But I need to know that you aren't apologizing just to make yourself feel better. I need to know it's real."

Minhyuk nods at that, because it makes sense. Slowly, so that way Changkyun can push him away if he wants, Minhyuk scoots closer towards the youngest. He opens his arms out so Changkyun can curl up with him under the blanket and they sit like that on the couch. Changkyun hugging Minhyuk with his head resting on his chest. Minhyuk curls a hand around Changkyun, his fingers softly running through Changkyun's hair. His mother used to do it all the time when he was upset.

"I'll make it up to you," Minhyuk says, and he's not sure if Changkyun hears it because it's barely a whisper and Changkyun sounds like he's falling asleep. "However long it takes."

And together, in the dead of night, they fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, I want to thank each and every one of you for continuing to comment even when the 'last updated' date was atrocious. I never meant to go as long as I did without updating but this whole quarantine just really messed with my head and I lost motivation to do a lot of things. And then when I was motivated to write and it wasn't this story I felt like shit because it felt like I was letting a lot of you down. I didn't expect for one of MY stories to get the amount of love, kudos, and bookmarks as it did and I am very thankful for each and every reader. I can't promise updates will go back to being fast and on a regular schedule but I can promise that I have not abandoned this story. I still have plans and a great ending I wish to carry out. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me and thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this update <3


End file.
